From Amidst The Darkness
by Mrs.PercyJackson3
Summary: AU: All it took was a car accident and a will to turn Poseidon's life upside down, now he's learning how to be a father and deal with life's curveballs, namely the hurt teenager who lives in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

~* From Amidst The Darkness *~

Chapter One

"They found her where? Now, wait a second, speak slower – just off the shore _where? _Well now – is she stable? Yes, yes I am coming as fast as I can, but is she stable for now?" Poseidon snapped impatiently, it was hard enough to drive in rush hour traffic without trying to decipher this idiot's babble.

Poseidon had been away at a marine biologists conference in London for the last few days and he had to leave his most inept underling – an intern by the name of Samuel Dane – in charge of his beloved aquarium. It was turning out to be a greater nightmare then he ever imagined. A wounded manatee calf was in (Poseidon was renown for his expert care of wounded sea-animals) but he was at least two hours away. Poor creature would have been better off at a different aquarium today.

"Just keep her stable until I arrive!" Poseidon snapped over Dane's babbling, "I am coming as quick as I – " _beep beep _"– damn it Dane hold on I have an incoming call." Poseidon quickly disconnected Dane and took his incoming call, relieved to be free of the idiot. He wished he had a free hand to rub his temple – he was developing a bad headache.

"Poseidon?" The calm voice of his favorite sister was music to his ears.

"Hestia," he greeting, feeling some of the tension leave his body.

"You were suppose to call when your plane landed," his sister chastised lightly, "but I take it everything went fine."

"Oh yes, sorry," he apologized, "got a little caught up." He cursed and honked as the car in front of him came to an abrupt stop. "Traffic's terrible and a wounded manatee was brought in with no one around other than _Dane." _

His sister clicked her tongue sympathetically. "I'm sure he'll keep it under control until you arrive," she soothed.

"He better," He growled, gripping the wheel tightly.

"Drive safely," Hestia reminded him, to which he grumbled but assured her he would, and always did.

"Uh-huh," she said dubiously. "Well I best be off, just wanted to make sure you landed safely – oh but one more thing. Ares's birthday is in three weeks Poseidon – _do _try to be there."

"Oh yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world," He grumbled.

"Poseidon."

"I'll try my best," he told her, "but no promises."

Hestia sighed, but let it go, "Alright. Drive safe, good luck with the calf."

"Thank you," Poseidon said and heard her hang up. He let his phone fall from his ear and onto his lap without bothering to call Dane back. It would only distract the lad. He prayed the calf was strong enough to survive until he arrived. He looked ahead at the inching traffic and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

And indeed it was. Poseidon pulled into his driveway eight hours later – exhausted. The little manatee was stable – at least for the night. He left Dane explicit instructions and told the idiot to call him with any changes. He sat in his car for a few moments, closing his eyes and relaxing for the first time that day. Finally he roused himself enough to stumble out of his car. He left his luggage in the trunk – he'd get it tomorrow – and made his way up the drive to the porch. To his surprise he found someone waiting for him.

A man was sitting on his steps, looking for all the world like he belonged there. He wore a moderate suit with a worn suitcase at his side. He smiled wearily when he saw Poseidon and stood up, wobbling slightly.

"Hello Mr. Poseidon Olympia, I was beginning to worry you'd never show up." He said, extending a hand.

"And just who are you?" Poseidon demanded, shocked and irritated to find someone in between him and his nice warm bed.

"Oh yes, sorry, how terribly rude of me – I suppose you wouldn't have gotten my messages being away and all. I'm John Mayer, Sally Jackson's lawyer."

After his long tiring day, dealing with idiotic interns and a critically injured calf Poseidon was running on autopilot by this time, so he simply stared blankly at the man. Sally Jackson, the name was familiar but his mind was working to sluggishly for him to make a connection.

"Look Mayer, I've had a hard day, I'm exhausted and probably still a little jet lagged."

"Ah, yes, of course, I'm sorry. Shall we go inside and sit down?" The lawyer suggested. When Poseidon opened his mouth to protest Mayer looked him squarely in the eye, a look of such complete seriousness of his face that Poseidon stopped his objections and listen, interested. "It is very important and I'm afraid I have tarried to long. May we?" He gestured towards the house. Intrigued, Poseidon nodded, and stepped forward to unlock the door. He stepped in and turned on the light beckoning for Mayer to follow.

He could see Mayer start when he entered the house, his eyes appreciating the place.

"You have a large beautiful house," Mayer said, following Poseidon to the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you," Poseidon said distracted, sitting down at the table and looking expectantly at the lawyer, "now, what is so important you decided to camp on my doorstep?"

Mayer hesitated, taking his time to sit down, which irritated Poseidon.

"Well?" He snapped, "Do not toy with me Mayer. I will not take to it kindly if you're pulling my leg. You said you had waited too long?"

"Yes too long, far to long. But, in my defense I was not informed until two months ago…" Mayer muttered putting his suitcase on the table. "Do you remember Sally Jackson?" Mayer asked fidgeting with edge of the suitcase, looking far less sure of himself now then he had been outside.

Poseidon paused and thought. The name was very familiar. It reminded him of light and kindness and blue... And then he remembered – Sally Jackson the woman who saved his life, a bright light in the darkest moment of his life. His wife, Amphitrite, had died earlier that year in childbirth. He had gotten a call at work when she went into labor and rushed to the hospital, but he was too late. The loss of both his wife and child devastated him. Words could not even begin to describe his despair.

And that's when Sally came in. He met her a few months after the incident, just around Christmas*. She pulled him back from the brink of despair with her loving eyes and kind words. He smiled, remember the short time they spent together. She was a student on Christmas break and when the season ended she went back to school and he got a job as an underling to a well-respected marine biologist. They exchanged phone numbers but did not stay in touch.

"Yeah, I remember," Poseidon replied softly, smiling at the table. Then he frowned, "why has Sally sent her lawyer to talk to me?"

"Well…Sally didn't send me," Mayer muttered, shifting uncomfortably. "Sally Jackson's dead."

Poseidon leaned back, startled. Dead? Well, that was unexpected. Sally was a great person, but he did not understand why her lawyer was in his kitchen.

"Oh…" Poseidon said, unsure of what else to say. Sure, it was sad, but he had not really known Sally that well, and had not been in contact with her for over fourteen year. "Why are you here then?"

"Her will," Mayer said, and produced a paper from his suitcase. But he kept the paper close to him, hesitating.

"She…left me something?" Poseidon asked, confused.

"Oh yeah she left something alright," he muttered. He shook his head and looked back up at Poseidon. "Sally died last year, in a car accident."

"Last year?" Poseidon repeated, frowning and eyeing Mayer suspiciously, "why did it take you so long to get around to me?"

"Ah, you see, I've been out of the country for a while and when I got back I thought all of her things had been wrapped up. But it seems they read the wrong will. She didn't change much in her last will, only one thing. A letter for Poseidon Olympia."

"That would be me," Poseidon said, annoyed the man's continued vagueness.

"Here," Mayer said, shoving the paper at him. Poseidon took the paper and turned it over.

It was a short letter:

_Dearest Poseidon,_

_I don't know how to start this letter, or organized the information you need to know. I feel terrible, so wretchedly terrible. And I'm sorry, so so sorry. Please believe me. I often though of contacting you, telling you, but I was too afraid. I don't know how to put this gently so I'll just come right out: we have a son._

_His name is Perseus Jackson, but he likes to be called Percy__. He looks like you. He's got your build, your black hair, and your deep green eyes. He's the most beautiful child. I cannot even begin describe how much he means to me. He's my sunshine, my everything, my precious baby boy. And I'm so so sorry I never told you._

_I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant, but I couldn't make myself call you. You had just lost your wife and baby, just starting to pick up the pieces of your life. You had left on that exploration with your mentor in the Pacific when I got the test results. I couldn't call you. Maybe I should have as Percy got older, but I could never make myself. _

_Perhaps I was afraid, or selfish because I always wanted him near me._

_If you're reading this then I'm dead and my Percy is alone. It wouldn't be so painful if only I knew he would be okay. I need him __to be__ safe, and loved. Please, I know this __may be__ too much to soon, but please __try and__ be there for him. Please._

_Always with the greatest love,_

_Sally Jackson_

Poseidon stared at the letter. And stared. Finally, after a long while of simply staring at the letter, reading and re-reading every line to be sure he had not been mistaken, he looked up at Mayer.

"Here, I've got a picture of him," Mayer said, pulling a picture from the suitcase. He handed it to Poseidon, who hesitatingly took it.

Poseidon started when he looked at the picture. The boy in the picture was about thirteen or fourteen years old. He had Poseidon's hair, his build just as the letter said, but his eyes were covered up behind a pair of dark sunglasses. For a ludicrous moment Poseidon almost thought he was looking at a childhood picture of himself until he noticed some very distinct differences. He was dressed simply, darkly, the boy in the picture. His hands were in his pockets and his shoulder slight hunched, like he was trying to protect himself from a cold wind. But that's not what caught his attention, what caught his attention was the child's expression. It was blank, hard…alone.

"This is Percy, your son."

* * *

**A/N If I've made anything unclear please let me know. Poseidon is a marine biologist, if that wasn't clear, a very rich and well-known one. This chapter is a little shorter because I had to split it up, but the others will be longer. I plan on about 15-20 chapters for this. Hope you enjoyed.**

*** Yes I know in the book Sally and Poseidon meet in the summer, but Percy's birthday is in August so it doesn't really match up. I don't know if Riordan realized this or not, but it is what it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

~* Chapter Two *~

"This is him? What did you say his name was?"

"Percy, well Perseus actually." Poseidon said wearily, nursing a cup of coffee. It was noon but he had woken up only an hour ago. Mayer had left him soon after he read the letter the night before, leaving a business card and left Poseidon alone to process all he learned. As soon as the lawyer left, Poseidon called Hestia and went to bed.

"He looks just like you," Hestia whispered, stroking the picture with one finger. "Could I read the letter one more time?"

"Go ahead," Poseidon said, waving his hand at the letter.

"You have to meet him," She whispered, looking at her brother from over the letter.

"And say what?" Poseidon demanded, "Hello son sorry I haven't been around your entire life but I didn't know you existed." Poseidon stared at the picture. Yes, of course he would have to meet the boy, but he doubted it would go well. He had just lost his mother and now he was going to meet a father he never knew.

"Something like that, although I suggest you word it more gently." Hestia said, setting the letter aside. "Call the lawyer and arrange a meeting. What's in the past is done, there's no use trying to change that now. Think about the future, you can be there for him _now. _He's all alone." Hestia looked back down at the picture, her eyes wide and sad. "My poor little nephew."

Poseidon could not help but smile. "Taken to being his aunt already? We haven't even met the child yet. He could be a little brat for all we know." He picked up his phone and dialed Mayer. "He'll be over in about twenty minutes."

"Percy wont be a little brat," Hestia whispered.

"How do you know?" Poseidon sighed, running a hand through his hair, "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know," she murmured. They sat there in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, while they waited for Mayer to show up. Poseidon got up to let the man in when he knocked.

"All right," Mayer said, settling himself down in the same seat he occupied the night before. "Perhaps we should go over a few things before I arrange a meeting." He took a deep breath, "First things first: Percy doesn't know about any of this. I thought it would be best to consult you first…if you had been incorporative or uninteresting…I didn't want to put him through that."

"He didn't have the right to know he's got a father?" Poseidon scoffed.

"…He's been through a lot." Mayer said, folding and unfolding his hands, "He was there when she died. He was in the car with her, listened to her breath her last. The paramedics arrived to late for her, but were able to save him. He suffered some terrible injuries. He's still got a few scars, don't think you could tell very well in the picture – they're not very noticeable anyway." He made vague gestures around his face to illustrate.

"Poor baby," Hestia whispered, and Poseidon could hear the heartbrokenness in her voice. He looked back down at the picture in his hands, sighing.

"He's dyslexic and has ADHD," Mayer slowly said, watching Poseidon closely. Poseidon was not sure how the lawyer wanted him to react. His mind was still reeling from all the other information he had gotten, complication after complication.

"He is a bit… misunderstood Sally would say. He changes schools every year…usually is kicked out or asked not to come back," Mayer was speaking very fast now, "gets rather low grades. He doesn't really have any friends because he keeps changes schools. And he may…have a wee bit of a temper." Mayer finished quickly.

"Wow…" Poseidon when he stopped.

"Poor dear," Hestia said softly. _Yeah, poor baby, _Poseidon snorted. He was liking this less and less. This was Sally's sunshine, her precious baby?

"Right now he's under the custody of his step-father – Gabe Ugliano."

"Step-father?" Poseidon repeated with a frown. The boy really was going to hate him. He already had a father figure in his life, how was he going to feel about Poseidon walzing on in? _I wasn't even all that acquainted with his mother, _Poseidon thought.

"Yes…they don't get along very well I'm afraid." Mayer grumbled, "But all you really need to do is show the letter and take a blood test to prove your Percy's father and custody would be readily handed over – "

"Custody?" Poseidon repeated, looking sharply Mayer. "I've only agreed to met him!"

Mayer stared at him for a moment before blinking and nodding quickly, "Oh right, yes, yes of course silly me, getting ahead of myself, sorry. A meeting first."

"When would good for him?" Hestia interjected as Poseidon mouthed 'first?'.

"I don't know, I haven't talk to him yet as I said earlier. But it's almost summer and he'll have lots of time to spare. But right now, Friday evenings would probably be best for him," Mayer replied, looking from Poseidon to Hestia as if he did not know who to address.

"Thank you very much for stopping by Mr. Mayer," His sister said polietly, taking control, "why don't you go now and talk to Percy about all of this? You and Poseidon can set up a date here before you leave and you can call us once you've talked?"

"Yes, that'd be wonderful," Mayer eagerly agreed, beaming at Hestia. "When?" He asked, turning bright eyes to Poseidon. Poseidon just listed off a random time for the next Friday.

"Here," Mayer fumbled through his suitcase and pulled out a little black address book, "just go ahead and write down your number and I'll give you a call after I talk to Percy." He flipped open to a page and held it out to Poseidon. He scribbled down his name and number before handing it back to Mayer who tucked it away in his suitcase.

"Alright then, I'll go talk to him and give you a call," the lawyer said with a smile. He nodded to Hestia then took his leave.

* * *

Poseidon waited on edge all week for Mayer's call. He kept himself busy at the aquarium, running all around so he rarely had a moment to think about anything else. It seemed like a dream to him, an odd dream conquered up by his tired mind if not for the lawyer's business card in his wallet.

By the time Friday morning rolled around, he still had not gotten a call. The meeting with the boy must not have gone well, he decided. He felt relieved, what would he have done anyway? He did not know anything about raising a half-grown child, and besides he was far to busy. He worked at the aquarium all day and traveled a lot – in fact he had already scheduled a trip to Japanese aquarium for the summer.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at his table. He held the cup up to his face but did not take a drink. The house was deathly quiet and still. Despite the scalding coffee in his hands, he felt oddly cold. His eyes fell on the phone and he could not look away. He snorted in disgust and angrily slammed his mug down on the table. Damnit, the coffee was too hot! He was glaring at the offending beverage, as if it were responsible for this sudden wave of melancholy that washed over him, when the phone rang. He started, staring at it in surprise, before answering.

"Poseidon Olympia."

"Oh wonderful! Good morning Mr. Olympia, I'm terrible sorry for my lateness – I fear it is becoming a bad habit of mine."

Poseidon bristled, anger flaring up inside, "I gave you my number a week ago Mayer! This lateness of your is completely unacceptable, people can't just put their lives on hold while you get your stuff together!"

"Yes, I'm truly sorry," Mayer quickly said, not sounding sorry at all. "But Percy agreed to meet you."

Poseidon leaned back in his chair, anger evaporating as he took in Mayer's words.

"It's alright to be nervous," Mayer said kindly after Poseidon did not reply.

"I'm not nervous!" Poseidon snapped.

"Of course not, of course not. Well, have you got paper on you? Yes, good. Here's the address," he rattled it off, "I'll meet you in the lobby of the apartment building around three, okay?"

"Yeah…" Poseidon said, looking down at the address in his hand. Mayer hung up.

Poseidon ended up taking a cab; the address was in the heart of New York City and it would have been a nightmare to get there any other way. He walked into the building, feeling out of place. People were running around everywhere, men talking on bluetooth with piles of paperwork, mothers with their arms full of laundry yelling at sticky half-dressed children running all over. The hullabaloo made him chuckle. But how was he going to find Mayer in all of this? In the end he did not have to, the lawyer found him.

"Ah, there you are! I was beginning to fear you'd gotten cold feet!" Poseidon scowled down at the man, insulted. "Quickly now," Mayer continued, "If you don't mind, I have an appointment in twenty minutes I simply cannot miss!" Not leaving Poseidon any time to say anything he ushered him up a flight of stairs and down a hallway.

"Here we are – now he knows you're coming so just go ahead and head in, but be sure to call out so you don't startle him. Good luck, have fun. I'm really late!" The lawyer rambled, pushing Poseidon in front of an apartment door before racing back down the hall.

"Wait!" Poseidon called, confused, "You're leaving?" He watched Mayer disappear the way they came and sighed. Probably for the best, he doubtlessly would have strangled the man before long. He turned back to the door in front of him. He took a deep breath and put a small smile on his face. He was not sure what he felt. He had a child, and he was going to meet him.

Ignoring Mayer's instructions he knocked. He heard footsteps then the door opened and the boy was suddenly in front of him. He looked exactly like the photograph Mayer had showed him – this boy could very well have simply walked out of it. He was dressed more or less the same and had a pair of dark sunglasses on. Looking at the real boy was just as surreal as looking at the photo – he could have been Poseidon when he was young teenager.

"Hello Percy," Poseidon said simply.

"You must be… Poseidon Olympia," the boy said slowly, as if he did not know what to call him, stepping aside to let Poseidon in.

"You can just call me Poseidon," Poseidon said, realizing suddenly that this must just as nerve-wracking and awkward, probably even more, for Percy. He made himself relax and continued to smile, for the child's sake.

"Okay," Percy said. He hesitated then waved at Poseidon with his hand, "Well…come over and sit down, I suppose. Don't bother taking your shoes off."

Poseidon followed him to the table, taking his first good luck around the apartment. It was utterly repulsive. It rank of stale beer and cheap smoke – beer bottles, wrappers, and cigarette buds littered the floor. As Percy turned, he tripped over one of the bottles. Cursing under his breath he kicked it aside, his hand reaching out to the wall to steady himself. When they reached the table he gingerly pulled out a chair and felt it before sitting down.

Poseidon sat down opposite him. He noticed the boy looked his direction, but seemed to avoid looking directly at his face.

"It's almost unnerving," Poseidon said, studying the face across from him, "you do look remarkably like I did at your age."

"Do I?"

Poseidon frowned lightly, even now they bore a striking resemblance, but Percy did not sound sarcastic – in fact he sounded almost confused. Something suddenly felt very odd, like he was missing something important.

"Yes," Poseidon said. He stared curiously at Percy's sunglasses. "Do you often wear sunglasses inside?" He asked lightly, unable to hide his amusement from his voice. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because Percy scowled like he had offended the boy.

"Yes." He snapped, but raised his hand to the sunglasses and took them off, propping them up on top of his head instead.

Poseidon could not help but gasp as he saw the child's eyes. They were in fact as green as Poseidon's own, but they were blank – hazy and unfocused. A light scar ran across his temple above them.

"You're blind!"

* * *

**AN: So…surprise! I wanted my own little twist in here and there you go. Poseidon's met Percy and they'll get more acquainted next chapter. I plan to update this story every week. Hope you enjoyed :) **


	3. Chapter 3

~* Chapter 3 ~*

"Of course I'm blind," Percy said crossly.

Poseidon stared at him, mouth agape, looking into the unseeing eyes across from him. Percy's eyes, so much like Poseidon's own, were unfocused, blank, and clearly not seeing anything. The anger slowly faded from Percy's face at his stunned silence and realization took its place.

"You didn't know," He guessed, looking a tad uncomfortable. Poseidon made a noise, in affirmation or disbelief he was not sure.

"Mayer didn't tell you did he? In the car accident…I bashed my head against the dash," He tapped his knuckles against his forehead to demonstrate. His hand fell dejectedly onto the table as he continued, "It knocked something loose and when I woke up and opened my eyes…I couldn't see. Nobody told you, did they?"

"No," Poseidon said, standing up and pacing back and forth in agitation. "Mayer told me about your bad grades, anger issues, ADHD, dyslexia, but he left that part out!"

The scowl was back on Percy's face, "Yes, I'm an angry D student with ADHD, dyslexia who's _blind – _sorry to _inconvenience _you._" _

Poseidon stopped pacing to look over at the boy. He wore a scowl, but Poseidon had seen a different emotion flicker across his face before it. He was not sure what to call the emotion – hurt, fear, longing – but it brought out some paternal instinct that Poseidon did not know he had and he sat back down.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I was surprised." He ran his fingers through his hair and racked his brain for something to say that could smooth things out, "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Didn't I just clear that all up?" Percy asked coldly, scowl still firmly in place.

"Not like that – like this: I'm a marine biologist, I own an aquarium here in New York and help nurse sick and injured animals. I like seafood, storms, and walking aimlessly along beaches. I often travel around the world to other aquariums and sometimes go out with other scientists to tag sea life or monitor it." He explained, "I live alone about an hour from the city by the ocean." He finished. Percy sat quietly.

"Do you have any pets?"

"Do fish count?"

And just like that, the tension and awkwardness lessened significantly. At least, it did not feel all consuming.

"Can you name them all?"

"I don't think I even named them all."

"Then no, it doesn't count."

"Hmph," Poseidon said, but amusement laced his tone. Or at least he thought it did – he hoped it did so Percy could tell. "And I knew that," the boy added, "about your career and that. Mayer told me about you, or I wouldn't have met with you."

"Well, that's good, at least he did something right," Poseidon said and he could have sworn the boy smiled just a tiny bit. "You listened to me, now tell me about you."

"What more do you want me to say?" Percy shrugged, "There really isn't more to tell."

Poseidon leaned back in his chair and assessed the child across from him. There was more to tell, but he doubted the boy would share anything now. And Poseidon did not blame him a bit.

"We'll have to get to know each better but I haven't the slightly clue how to start." Poseidon mused, "I work at the aquarium all day during the week…"

"I won't be a bother."

Poseidon stalled for a moment. He had not actually been inviting him, but if Percy thought so, or if he wanted to come, than Poseidon did not want to say no. But what would the boy do all day?

"Okay," Poseidon said slowly, "I could pick you up on Monday after you get out of school."

Percy hesitated for a moment, "Okay. I get out a three, so you could probably pick me up at three thirty."

"Good," Poseidon said, "that'll be good."

* * *

Poseidon half expected a call from Hestia when he got home, but one never came, much to his relief. He did not know what to think or feel, much less what he would have told her. He woke up early on Monday and headed to the aquarium.

"So…you're bringing your…son, who you just found out you had and is blind," Nereid, Poseidon's best help and recent college graduate, said.

"Yes."

"And you're not going to elaborate?" She guessed and he shook his head, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Okay, so what's he going to do? I mean, you could give him a tour, but with him being blind and all…"

"Yeah, that'd be great: 'and over here are the sharks you can't see, and if you look over here, oh whoops you can't!'" snorted another voice, and Nereus came around the corner. Nereus was a ornery, smelly man with a great mistrust for anyone that did not work at an aquarium. He also happened to be Nereid's father and the best maritime vet Poseidon ever met.

Nereid turned and glared at her father, "Be nice Dad, he's just a child."

"Don't know why you invited him, he can't do much," Nereus grumbled.

"I invited him because he's my son," Poseidon said coolly. "Because I thought it would be good for us."

"He could always spend time up here with you and Mindy." Nereid suggested.

"Who?" Nereus asked.

"The baby manatee," Nereid said, smiling over her shoulder in the direction of Mindy's temporary habitat. "She's so precious. He can reach out and touch her since she's not in a tank yet," Nereid said, getting excited, "and he can help you feed her."

"Alright," Poseidon said, although he doubted that would keep Percy occupied for the rest of the day. Well, it was a start. He really wished he thought about this more, but it was too late for that.

"Okay, I'm off to get him." Poseidon said.

He walked up to the apartment door at a little past three thirty. He knocked on the door and waited, listening to footsteps before the door opened. Percy stood in the doorway, looking awkward and uncomfortable.

"Hello," Poseidon said, trying to sound bright. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah…"

Poseidon hesitated, reaching out to put a hand on Percy's shoulder to guide him or something but Percy had already stepped into the hall, shutting the door behind him.

As if he sensed, or perhaps felt, Poseidon's hand, he said, "I can walk around the apartment just fine."

Poseidon was not sure if he offended Percy, or if the boy was just letting him know, his voice was neutral. He let Percy walk in front of him and lead the way down to the lobby. It was quite busy and he was afraid Percy would bump into people, but he did not. His hand trailed along the wall and he walked confidently forward, around the wall opposite the desk. People seemed to simply move out of his way.

They took a cab out of the city to where Poseidon parked his car and then drove to the aquarium, about thirty minutes away. It was a silent, awkward ride. Poseidon kept glancing at Percy (often forgetting the boy would not be able to tell), worried about how he felt about being in a car. He had no idea what Percy felt about cars; it had been only a year since the accident but it had been so horrific and life changing for him… Poseidon drove slowly. By the time they got to the aquarium it was quarter after four.

"Are we there?" Percy asked when the car stopped.

"Yes," Poseidon said, getting out of the car.

"How big is it?" Percy asked, getting out of the car as well, but staying close to it.

"A good size," Poseidon said, walking around the car to gently put a hand on Percy's arm and leading him towards the aquarium. "About as big as a supermarket, I guess, two stories."

Poseidon led him inside, holding onto his elbow. Percy shuffled along, hesitantly, one arm stretched out tentatively to the side. He clearly was not comfortable with Poseidon leading him along.

"And there's a short staircase here," Poseidon said, starting to climb. He heard Percy curse as he stubbed his toe on the first stair.

"Thanks for the advanced warning," Percy grumbled, gripping the railing tight before stepping up. "How many stairs are there?"

"Actually steps?" Poseidon asked, "Um…I don't know, I haven't counted them." He reached out to take Percy by the arm again, but Percy shrugged him off, slowly walking up the stairs, counting softly under his breath.

"Six," Percy informed him once he got to the top.

"Six steps," Poseidon repeated, making a note to remember that for Percy. "This way," he put a hand on Percy's shoulder and the boy let him lead him again.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

Poseidon smiled as they walked onto the terrace of the second floor, which held three open pools. These pools allowed Poseidon and his volunteers to directly give therapy to hurt animals and care for sick ones directly. Right now, the baby manatee, Mindy, occupied the smallest pool. Nereid was in the pool with Mindy when they came out. She smiled widely when she saw them, her eyes quickly looking over Percy. She stood up and got out of the pool, the water splashing lightly. Percy heard it, his head turned towards the sound and he stiffened.

"We're out here on a terrace, where we keep our open pools for sick animals and ones that need therapy," Poseidon told Percy. "We have a baby manatee right now, and Nereid, a biologist who works with me, is in here with her."

"Hello," Nereid said kindly. "I'm Nereid but Poseidon didn't tell me your name."

"Percy Jackson," he introduced, "you've got a baby manatee?"

"Sure do," Nereid said, looking up at Poseidon. They both caught the curiosity in his voice.

"Well, I have some sharks to feed, so I'm sure Poseidon can introduce you two," Nereid said. She patted him lightly on the head as she left, smiling encouragingly at Poseidon as she passed.

Poseidon led Percy over to Mindy, who was swimming near the edge of the pool mourning the absence of Nereid. Poseidon slowly reached his hand down into the water and gently stroked the manatee's head.

"Give me your hand." Poseidon instructed and Percy held out his hand. Poseidon guided his fingers towards Mindy and gently laid them on her head. Percy seemed startled, but began to slowly run his hand up and down Mindy's head.

"What is she again?" He asked, curiosity and wonder in his face.

"A baby manatee," he repeated. "She's perfectly harmless and gently," he assured Percy.

"She's rubbery," he said in surprise. Poseidon laughed, relieved that Mindy captured his attention. Percy's curiosity was encouraging and Poseidon was happy to indulge him.

"I'll be right back," Poseidon told him, "I have to go get Mindy's dinner – just go ahead and keep petting her, she likes attention."

He left Percy with Mindy and went down to his office, where he changed into his wetsuit and warmed up Mindy's milk before returning. Percy was on his knees by Mindy's pool, gently running his fingers over her nose.

"You're so small," Poseidon heard Percy murmur, "and so very far from home. I bet you lost your mom, huh, that's why you're here too."

His voice was so soft Poseidon almost could not hear it…almost. He stepped forward with more force then necessary to alert Percy to his presence. Percy straightened up right away, but continued to calmly pet Mindy.

"Dinner time Mindy," Poseidon called; trying to break up the stiffness that suddenly filled the air. Percy stopped petting her to look up and Mindy nuzzled her head under his hand.

"I think she likes you," Poseidon said. He was close enough to the pool now that he could see Percy's face, and was disturbed by the blankness it held. His face seemed to relax at little at the comment.

"I like her," he replied, "What does she eat?"

"Milk right now," Poseidon said, climbing into the pool. "We estimate she's about four months so her mother wouldn't have started to wean her yet, but we will start soon."

"Are you bottle feeding her?" Percy asked.

"Yes that's what the bottle's – " Poseidon caught himself, Percy could not see the bottle he held – "I mean yes." Percy did not seem to notice the blunder, or if he did he ignored it. "I'll need to steal her from you for a while," Poseidon said, coaxing the calf towards him. Percy reluctantly withdrew his hand, looking rather like a child whose candy had been stolen.

"Would…would you like to feed her?" Poseidon asked hesitantly.

Percy's face light up, "Can I?"

"Yeah, just…" Poseidon paused, "we won't have any wetsuits that'll fit you…I guess, just for today, you could just wear your shorts." He said slowly.

Percy smiled, both sides of the mouth turning up into an honest smile and despite his misgivings, Poseidon could not withdraw his invitation. He helped guide Percy into the pool so he did not accidentally fall on Mindy and then handed him the bottle.

"Now, you still have to be extra gently and careful, Mindy's still a wild animal and she doesn't know you yet." Poseidon slowly and carefully showed the boy how to feed the calf. He kept a sharp eye on the boy as he followed the instructions diligently.

Poseidon left the pool quickly to put away the bottle when Mindy was finished. When he got back, he found Percy playing with the baby manatee, sitting in the low pool and laughing when she butted her head against him. Not having the heart to break it up, Poseidon did work around the pools, never letting the pair out of his sight.

However, as much as he would like to stay and monitor Percy, he had duties in other parts of the aquarium. He was about to go over to the pool and break the news to Percy when Nereid walked in.

"Hello Percy," she called friendly, "Poseidon, Nereus wants you, he's somewhere around the deep sea exhibit." She nodded her head down the hall. "Hello Mindy," she called, turning away from Poseidon, "having fun I see. Here Percy, let me show you how to massage her tail." She smiled over at Poseidon, who nodded gratefully and left.

He spent the rest of the day in and out of the poolroom, checking in on Percy and Mindy, staying for a little while and then leaving to tend to the rest of the aquarium. The boy never seemed to tire of the pool, content to stay and pet Mindy, listening to Nereid or Poseidon talk. It was not very exciting, but it was a start.

"She really likes you," Nereid reiterated laughing, and at the same time they heard a low rumble. Nereid started and turned to Percy, who ducked his head.

"Oh," Poseidon said, turning to Percy, "It's about dinner time isn't it?" Growing boys needed food didn't they?

"Mmm," Percy muttered, sinking lower into the pool, Mindy nuzzling happily against his chin.

"Dinner time then," Poseidon said, "Go ahead, get out and start drying off, I'll go change out of my wetsuit."

When he returned, he found Percy lying on the ground, letting the sun dry his shorts. His head turned as Poseidon approached and sat up.

"Dry enough?"

"Not really dry," Percy said.

"It's good enough," Poseidon decided, "we're just going down to the Buoy."

"The Buoy?" Percy repeated, confused as Poseidon led him down the stairs, his fingers ticking off each step.

"It's a little restaurant down the beach here, a nice little place."

"I haven't got any money," Percy frowned.

"Don't worry about it. I have more money then I could ever hope to spend anyway," Poseidon assured him. After all, that's what parents did was not it, buy food for hungry children.

The Buoy was not far from the aquarium; a moderate shack that had weathered many seaside storms and bore the scars proudly. Poseidon was well known to the owner and most of his staff and they were seated promptly, in the table nearest to the ocean. Menus were already on the table and Poseidon flipped through it, already pretty sure of what he was going to order.

"Um…" Percy said, causing Poseidon to look up. He was awkwardly fingering the edge of the menu in front of him, "I can't see the menu…"  
"Right," Poseidon realized, surprised. "I forgot."

"Waiter," Poseidon asked when she stopped, "you wouldn't happen to have any braille menus would you?"

The waiter blinked at him in surprise, eyes flickering over to Percy, whose face was fixed down at the menu he could not see, "I don't think we do, but I'll go check."

They did not. The waiter returned, looking thoroughly distressed, and offered to read the menu to Percy, whose face was brighter then a tomato.

"It's alright," Poseidon assured her, "I'll just read him the menu."

"I don't know what you'll like," Poseidon mused when she left, "but I've had just about everything on the menu."

He started listing off dishes he found particularly appetizing, reading the brief description from the menu with some of his own input. Percy did not let him read off many, he agreed to the third or fourth meal he suggested. He was sure the boy only agreed to get the decision over with.

They made small talk for the rest of the night, Poseidon instigating most of the conversation. He got short, minimally revealing responses for the most part, but it was a start. One thing he did notice however was the boy had a quick sarcastic humor that sometimes came out and made Poseidon grin. Pity the boy could not see it.

It was around eight thirty, five hours since Poseidon picked him up, that they arrived back at Percy's apartment. Percy had insisted that Poseidon did not have to follow him all the way back – he could just let Percy take a taxi back to the apartment – but Poseidon would not hear of it. Let a _blind _thirteen-year-old take a taxi all the way to the heart of New York? He did not think so.

"Well, thank you. I…I had fun." Percy said, sounding surprised.

"Good."

"Are you coming at three thirty again tomorrow?"

Again, Poseidon was not sure if he had given Percy the impression that he was coming tomorrow or if the boy was inviting himself. And again, he didn't think it really mattered – it worked out either way.

"Is that still alright?"

"It is."

"Then I'll see you at three thirty."

* * *

**A/N I tried to write Percy's blindness as accurately as I could, but I'm not blind nor am I closely acquainted with anyone who is so please forgive any misconceptions. And I also don't know much about manatees, but I researched both topics some to write this chapter so… Poseidon's first day, next week we get to introduce Hestia. And Nereid isn't really a name, but I could not find a specific name for one of Nereus' daughters so I just went with that. Thank you for all your lovely reviews :) Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

~* Chapter 4 ~*

The rest of the week played out more or less like Monday. Poseidon picked Percy up around three and they headed to the aquarium. Percy would feed and keep Mindy company as Poseidon tended to other duties. As the week progressed, Poseidon showed Percy around the aquarium and even let him help out a bit, like throwing food to the sharks and holding a turtle still while Poseidon removed a fishing lure from its underbelly. After Percy feed Mindy dinner they would head out for dinner themselves. Poseidon picked a different restaurant every time, trying to find one that had braille menus for Percy. They had not had any luck yet, but they mainly visited local restaurants. Poseidon was sure once they went to a big name place, they would find one.

Hestia had been very kind and considerate so far, she had not called or pestered Poseidon once, giving him time to get to know the boy. But by Thursday night, she obviously thought he'd had enough time, because when he got home from dropping Percy off, she called.

"Hello brother dear," came Hestia's sweet voice.

"Good evening Hestia," Poseidon replied evenly, dreading the conversation that he knew was to come. He had not sorted his own thoughts out yet and he did not want to try and explain them to Hestia.

There was a long paused where Hestia said nothing and Poseidon held the phone in confusion.

"Well…go ahead, ask away," Poseidon said finally.

"What do you want to tell me?" His sister asked.

"Want?" Poseidon repeated, smiling. Of course, his darling sweet sister, always putting him first, even over her own curiosity. "I don't know what to say Hestia, really I don't. So go ahead, ask me anything."

"I know better then to ask what's he like, you probably don't really know yet, hm? So, what have you been doing?"

"Just…getting acquainted at the aquarium." Poseidon said, "He's really taken to Mindy, our resident manatee. Actually, I think he's rather taken with all the creatures I've introduced him too."

"That's fantastic," Hestia praised, "finding common ground already. You _have _been interacting with him at the aquarium haven't you? You're not just running around, leaving him be with Mindy or others have you?"

"No," Poseidon assured her, huffing, "I'll stick around for a while, showing – or rather…getting him acquainted with other creatures and what nots."

"Why not showing?" his sister asked.

"Oh…right…I haven't talked to you since I meet him… Well, Mayer forgot in his haste to mention that Percy was blind."

A gasp and a pause came from the other line and Poseidon waited, realizing that he probably had not gone about that in the most sensitive way.

"Blind?"

"Yes, completely…a result of the accident it seems."

"Oh that poor boy…" his sister whispered. Poseidon did not say anything, but let her collect herself.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked, still sounding a little far away.

"Picking Percy up, going to the aquarium, eating, and taking him home, as I have been every other day this week." He felt compelled to point out.

"Where are you eating at?"

"I haven't decided yet, maybe at that Red Lobster near the interstate, need to find a restaurant with braille menus and that'll probably be the best bet for a near-by place."

"How about a home cooked meal," his sister suggested, "You could bring him to your house and I could cook dinner. Then I could meet him and he can see…or rather get to know your house."

"That'd be real nice," Poseidon said, "but I don't know…if he'd feel comfortable and since my house is rather out of the way, he'd get home pretty late."

"It's a Friday night, but if you think he wont want to get home late..."

"I don't really know," Poseidon said slowly. "I'll ask him. It'd really like you to meet him," Poseidon admitted. "Have someone else to talk to and understand."

"You're not alone," his sister assured him kindly, "you or him, Poseidon, remember that."

"Right, thank you. See you tomorrow night then."

* * *

Poseidon arrived outside Percy's apartment a little earlier then usual the next day. He knocked hard on the door and called, "Hello Percy, it's me, I'm a little early."

There was the sound of heavy footsteps and the door swung open with an unnecessarily hard force and Poseidon found himself staring at what had to be the most repulsive man on earth. The man, if that's what he could be called, was a little shorter then Poseidon, fat, and bald except for a few combed over hairs on the top of his head. His clothes were covered with stains and he appeared to have recently added one to the collection. But the absolute most repulsive thing about him was the smell. He smelled like moldy rotten food that had been stuffed inside road kill and left to stew in the heat. The smell was so terrible that Poseidon eyes started to water.

"Hmph," the pungent man snorted, "so you're him then, the boy's supposable _real _father?"

Posiedon stiffened. "I am," he said, drawing himself up to his full height, not liking the man or his attitude. "And you are?" He asked coldly, tensing. Who was this man and what was he doing in Percy's apartment? Suddenly apprehensive, Poseidon scanned the apartment over the man's shoulder, searching for any sign of distress or Percy.

"I'm Gabe Ugliano," the man growled, sounding offended, "the manager of this apartment building and the brat's stepfather."

Stepfather?! Poseidon almost recoiled, gawking at the abomination. Surely _this _could not be Percy's stepfather?

"Who are you talking to?" Percy's voice called, sounding suspicious. Poseidon looked around Ugliano to see Percy's head peeking around the corner. "Is someone at the door?"

"Hello Percy," Poseidon said, relieved to see the boy looking perfectly normal and unscathed.

"Poseidon?" Percy gasped, sounding horrified. He practically materialized by Ugliano's side in his haste.

"Good evening Percy," Poseidon said tersely, "I was just getting acquainted with your step-father here." He smiled coldly at Ugliano. "But since you're here now, we can go."

Ugliano grunted and squinted suspiciously at Poseidon, "I ain't gotta pay for any of this right? You take him; you take care of the money. I ain't payin' nothing."

"Yes, I'm paying for everything," Poseidon said coldly, not bothering to hide his disdain.

"Good," Ugliano spat, apparently satisfied, turning away. Percy looked relieved, stepping forward to leave, but Poseidon was not done yet.

"Don't you want to know where I'm taking him or how long we'll be gone?"

"Long as you pay, I don't care."

Poseidon bristled, practically swelling with fury when Percy quickly spoke up, "It's fine. Let's just go, please."

Poseidon looked at him. He had relaxed a little when Ugliano turned away, but he was still holding himself rigid and his hands were clenched at his sides.

"Alright," Poseidon consented reluctantly, putting a hand on Percy's arm and guiding him out of the apartment and down to the lobby. Percy, who in the short week Poseidon had known him hated being lead, allowed himself to be steered from the apartment to a taxi. Poseidon was still fuming as they drove away, so he did not notice anything strange about Percy's behavior until they transferred over to his car outside the city. But once they were settled, he started to notice the boy was acting odd.

"I'm not angry with you," Poseidon quickly assured Percy, taking note that the boy was still pale and his hands still clenched, "not in the slightest bit. You're stepfather was a surprise to say the least. I hadn't really thought about what your stepfather would be like," Poseidon confessed, frowning at his own thoughtlessness, "I was caught very much off guard…. Is he always like that?"

"Oh no," Percy said, his fingers unclenching and a little color returning to his face, "he's normally drunk."

"Drunk?!" Poseidon repeated angry and surprised – and yet not surprised. He was bothered by the nonchalant way Percy told him this. The rest of the trip was quiet, Poseidon brooded and Percy did not interrupt him.

The rest of the evening flew by pretty fast, the aquarium kept Poseidon busy. He worked around the pools mostly, but it was not to keep an eye on the boy. And when he took breaks to chat and explain things to Percy, he most definitely linger longer then totally necessary. Certainly not.

At the end of the day Poseidon was in Mindy's pool explaining why Florida was the best place for manatees to live to Percy.

"You see, Florida's so perfect because of weather, its got – "

"Poseidon?"

"No, I'm usually up here." Poseidon said, looking up to find Nereid in the doorway. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Percy smile, and Nereid rolled her eyes.

"Your sister called, she's on the phone in your office." Nereid told him.

"Oh," Poseidon said, wincing. He had forgotten about tonight. "I'll be right there." Stopping only to dry his hands, Poseidon hurried to his office.

"Hello Hestia," he answered, slightly abashed.

"Are you running late?" His sister inquired.

"Kind of," Poseidon admitted, "I haven't actually asked him yet…"

He heard his sister sigh, "Did something come up?"

"Sort of, yes. It slipped my mind honestly. I meet his stepfather when I picked him up and was _he _a piece of work. I haven't thought about Percy's stepfather before, Hestia, I don't know why. Why haven't I?"

"Because you were so caught up in the fact that you've got a son," His sister soothed, "one surprise at a time I'm sure you would've started wondering about him some time next week if you hadn't met him today. So, he wasn't pleasant?"

Poseidon snorted, "No, not at all. Look, I'll go ask Percy about dinner now and we can talk about this later."

"Okay," his sister said, "but don't make him feel obligated to come. If he doesn't want to come, he doesn't have to."

"Of course," he said and hung up. He quickly changed out of his wetsuit and went back up to the pools. Percy had changed out of his swimsuit and was just sitting next to Mindy's pool.

"Oh good you changed," Poseidon said and Percy's head turned towards the sound.

"Figured we'd be going soon," he shrugged.

"And you were right. Ready to go?" He asked and the boy nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"Actually, about that," Poseidon said, watching the boy's face carefully, "And I meant to asked you about it when I picked you up this morning, but with the…_pleasure _of meeting your stepfather, it slipped my mind. My sister's coming over for dinner tonight and we were wondering if you would like to join us."

Percy hesitated, "At your house?"

"Yes," Poseidon said, noticing the discomfort and anxiety in the child's face, "but if you don't feel comfortable yet I could get you some dinner to take home, like pizza or something."

"No, no that's okay," Percy said slowly – Poseidon was about to interject, thinking about Ugliano, and tell Percy that it was no problem it was his responsibility to make sure the boy ate – but Percy continued, "I'd…like to meet your sister."

"Good," Poseidon said, relieved, "She'll be very happy to hear it."

"Are you close?" Percy asked as they walked out to the car.

"Yes," Poseidon answered, "at least, closer then any of my other siblings. I talk to her at least once every week or two. She's who I called when Mayer showed up on my doorstep."

"Hm," Percy said. He lapsed into silence and Poseidon gave him room to think As the climbed into the car Percy asked, "Where do you live?"

"About twenty miles south of here," he estimated, "so roughly an hour and a half away from the city. You'll be getting home rather late," he told Percy, "is that still alright?"

"It's fine, it's Friday, and besides yesterday was my last day of school."

"Yesterday?" Poseidon repeated, "You never mentioned it. Lucky you, a whole summer of all play and no work."

"Yeah, lucky me." Percy repeated, not sounding enthusiastic in the least bit.

"What's this?" Poseidon teased, "a kid who doesn't like summer?"

"I just don't know what to do," Percy admitted softly, his head turned away from Poseidon, "what do blind kids do in the summer?"

Oh, Poseidon realized, this would be his first summer without his mom or eyesight… "They could hang out at an aquarium, feeding baby mammals," he suggested. Percy said nothing, but turned slightly so Poseidon could see half of his face; he was smiling.

Hestia's car was parked off to the side of the driveway, so Poseidon could park right next to it when he pulled into the driveway.

"We're here," Poseidon told Percy, "the house is right in front of you and when you get out, you'll be stepping onto the lawn.

"Okay," Percy said, gingerly stepping out of the car. "How big is your house?"

"A good size," Poseidon said, looking up at his house, "My sister calls it a mansion but it's not quite that big. My little brother owns a mansion and it's twice as big. The door's this way," He took Percy's by the arm, pointing him in the right direction.

"Two steps," he told the boy, opening the door and stepping inside. "There's no furniture by the entrance either. Hestia," he called, "we're here. Smells good."

"Thank you, I certainly hope it does." Hestia replied. The kitchen was connected to the living room with no walls or doors, so he could see Hestia flitting about in the kitchen. She turned and headed for them as Percy stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hestia, this is Percy, Percy this is my sister."

"Hello Percy," Hestia said kindly, "It's so nice to meet you. Come on in, no need to stand in the doorway. You must be hungry, growing boy. Shame on you Poseidon, making him wait so long for food." Her words were chastising, but her tone was light and teasing and she laughed at the end, ushering the two of them into the kitchen. Percy smiled at her kindhearted teasing.

"We ran a bit late today," Poseidon objected mildly as she laced her arm through Percy's and walked him to the table – telling the boy all about the meal she prepared. Percy let her lead him without complaint, and Poseidon frowned, a bit nonplussed.

"Uh-huh, well come on and sit down, dinner's all set and ready."

"What are we having?" Poseidon asked, sitting across from Percy.

"Parmesan chicken,"

Their plates were already made so Percy would not have to worry about fixing his own plate. Poseidon smiled at his sister's thoughtfulness, the little detail had completely slipped his mind, it was not a problem at restaurants.

"Well it looks delicious," Poseidon said

"It smells fantastic," Percy put in.

Hestia smiled, "Good, I hope you like it." Her silverware clinked as she picked it up, and Poseidon wondered if she did it on purpose. He followed his sister's example and started to eat. Percy gingerly felt around for his silverware, his fingers lightly feeling the tip of his fork before picking it up, something Poseidon had seen him do all week but something about it here, in his home with his sister, felt more real. He concentrated on his own plate.

"So Percy, have you gotten out of school yet?" Hestia asked.

"Yeah," Percy said, sounding startled at the question, "we got out yesterday."

"Oh that must be nice. So you can spend all day at the aquarium now if you'd like."

"Um, yeah, I suppose I could," Percy stammered.

Hestia looked over at Poseidon, who took the moment to speak up, "We spoke about it earlier. If he wants to spend all day at the aquarium he's welcomed to." Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, although what made him feel uncomfortable Poseidon did not know. Was he embarrassed by the scrutiny or did he not want to spend all day at the aquarium…?

"Well something to talk about," Hestia said, "do you like the aquarium Percy?"

"Yeah," Percy said slowly, "I like Mindy."

"Who's Mindy?" Hestia asked.

"A baby manatee," Poseidon put in helpfully.

"Oh how sweet," Hestia smiled, "must be real exciting, helping to take care of an exotic animal."

"Yeah, it is," Percy's lips curled up a little.

"Where do you live? I don't think Poseidon mentioned it, is it very far?"

"About a block from Central Park."

"Do you like living there, so deep in the city?"

"It's great," Percy said and, to Poseidon's surprise, began speaking animatedly about New York. Hestia smiled and laughed along with him, asking questions and telling little anecdotes of her own. They chatted for a long while, until what was left of the food was stone cold and the moon had climbed high in the sky. Poseidon chimed in every once in a while, very much a part of the conversation but he was also content watching Hestia and Percy talk. The boy seemed almost relaxed now, leaning back in his chair, eyes half closed as he listened to Hestia.

"Tsk, would you look the time," Hestia said, as she wrapped up a story about her first visit to New York City. Poseidon glanced down at his watch as she spoke – it was a quarter to midnight.

"What time is it?" Percy asked, sounding drowsy.

Poseidon examined the boy; he had taken the half-closed eyes and casual posture as relaxation, but perhaps the child was really tired.

"It's a quarter to midnight," Hestia said, standing up, "time just flies hm? Here, just let me pick some of this up…" she started to collect dishes, but Poseidon brushed her away.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. You cooked, I'll clean."

"Alright," Hestia agreed, smiling, "well this has been very nice. It was wonderful to see you again Poseidon," she kissed his cheek and lightly dropped a hand on Percy's shoulder, who jumped a little in surprise, but relaxed once she started to speak again.

"And it was _very _nice to meet you Percy. Very nice," she emphasized, "and I hope to see you again very soon."

Percy, who looked extremely surprise at her declaration, managed a startled, "Yeah, it was great to meet you too."

"Drive safe," Poseidon said as Hestia opened the front door.

"Of course," she assured, waving behind her as she walked out. "Good night boys," she called as she stepped out into the dark and closed the door behind her.

Poseidon smiled and shook his head, turning to face Percy. The boy's eyes had closed and his head nodded forward. Poseidon was sure now that he was sleepy, he wondered if Percy did not get enough sleep last night or if maybe meeting Hestia was more stressful then Poseidon thought.

"I'm just going to clean this up and then I'll take you home alright?"

"M'kay," the boy murmured. "I like Hestia, she's nice."

Poseidon made quick work of clearing the table, loading up the dishwasher, and wiping down the counter. In about fifteen minutes he was back in front of Percy, keys in hand. 'Ready' was on the tip of Poseidon's tongue, but never made it out as he took in the sight before him. Percy's head was lobbed at an awkward angle, breathing deeply and evenly. He had fallen asleep.

Poseidon stared awkwardly at the sleeping form for a moment, he looked so peaceful it would be a shame to rouse him and usher him all the way back to the city, back home to Ugleano. The thought of taking the peacefully sleeping boy back to the apartment with that abomination made up Poseidon's mind; Percy would just stay here for the night.

"Hey Percy," he called softly, gently tapping the boy's shoulder. Percy practically jumped out of his seat at the contact, his eyes wide.

"It's okay, it's just me, Poseidon," Poseidon assured him quickly, withdrawing his hand as if it had been burned. "You fell asleep. Why don't we just move over here to the couch?"

"Alright," Percy agreed, his sudden burst of awareness gone.

He bumped his knees against the table and back on the chair as he got clumsily to his feet. Poseidon put a hand on the unsteady boy's shoulder, who seemed to tired to notice this time, and guided him to the couch in the living room. Percy curled up on the couch and was out in an instant. Poseidon fished a blanket out of one of his spare rooms and draped it over the boy. He hesitated, reluctant to leave Percy alone when he could wake up disorientated and startled in a strange house, but in the end he figured the boy would remember where he was and fully able to call out if he needed something. Poseidon went to bed.

* * *

**A/N That's the end of week one. Thank you to everyone who favorited or reviewed so far, I love you all :). Next week we'll have more Hestia and bonding time. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

* ~ Chapter 5 ~ *

Poseidon woke up bleary and disorientated with a nasty unsettled feeling, like he was forgetting something important… He glanced at his clock – it was a quarter after six. It was a bit early to be getting up on Saturday, but he could not fall back asleep so he just gave up, climbing out of bed and tried to remember what he had in his cupboards that would be suitable for breakfast. As he descended the stairs he caught sight of someone turning on his couch and frowned before he remembered: Percy feel asleep and he camped on the couch.

Poseidon paused, hesitant to wake the boy. He was saved the trouble when Percy rolled over and blank green eyes opened.

"Good morning," Poseidon greeted, walking down the stairs with a little more force then necessary to make sure he did not startle Percy. The boy was startled anyway – he jerked up like he had been electrocuted at the sound of Poseidon's voice.

"Good morning, Poseidon," Percy said, relaxing slightly, as the night before seemingly returned to him.

"You fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you and go all the way back to the city so you stayed here." For a moment, he was concerned he made a miscalculation – should he have taken Percy home instead? But then Percy just said okay, sounding perfectly okay with the arrangement, so maybe he had not.

"It's rather early, you can go back to sleep," Poseidon told him, but Percy shook his head, untangling himself from his blanket.

"I'm awake now."

"Okay, I was just about to make some breakfast, do you want some?"

"Sure," Percy said as Poseidon made his way to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Poseidon asked, rummaging through his minimally stocked cupboards. "I don't have any cereal, I'm afraid I'm all out – I'll have to go to the store. Is oatmeal alright?"

"That's fine," Percy said and Poseidon turned around to see him standing next to the wall, his fingers feeling out in front of him. Poseidon turned back to the task on hand, making the oatmeal quickly and pouring it into bowls for the pair. When he turned back around and headed for the table, he found Percy still clinging to the wall, his fingers tracing something.

"Is this a tank?" Percy asked, as if sensing Poseidon's scrutiny.

It was, one of the many tanks he had built into the wall. "Yes, I was running out of places to put fish so I had a few tanks built into the wall. There's sea horse in this one," he explained.

"Cool," Percy said, his fingers tracing the edge of the tank. He hesitated and Poseidon looked curiously down at him. "What kind of sea horse?"

Poseidon smiled at his curiosity and began to describe the seahorses to Percy with as much detail as he could. He wondered, as he explained their color and markings, if Percy could see the seahorse in his mind and if his imagination was anywhere close to the little creatures swimming in front of him. As he finished his description, he looked down at the boy, who was gazing sightlessly at the tank his fingers gently traced. A year ago this boy could see and now he was living in darkness.

"Our oatmeal is getting cold," Poseidon said, rubbing his chest – if felt oddly tight and hallow – and steered Percy towards the table.

"Your table's huge," Percy said as he pulled the seat out carefully and gingerly sat down.

"Is it?" Poseidon asked mildly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"How many chairs are there? I already counted six."

"Twelve, I believe," Poseidon looked down the table, counting the objects in question, "yes twelve."

"You eat alone at a table with twelve chairs?" Percy asked, his brow furrowed.

"When I'm home, which I'm usually not. Normally I just eat out or at the aquarium. And when I do eat here I normally read the paper or watch the news so I don't really notice."

Percy nodded, picking away at the oatmeal. They spent the rest of breakfast in relative silence, which felt significantly less awkward then Poseidon thought it would.

Poseidon took Percy back to the apartment after breakfast. Percy insisted he could take a cab back by himself but Poseidon stuck with him until the apartment. As the boy was leaving, they arranged a new time for Poseidon to pick him up since school was out. They agreed on eight in the morning and Percy disappeared into the apartment building.

After dropping Percy off, Poseidon left for the aquarium. It was a long and quiet weekend. Mindy seemed a little disappointed when he came to feed her instead of Percy. "He'll be back Monday," Nereid assured, stroking Mindy's head and patting Poseidon's shoulder. He had a feeling it was not just the manatee she was trying to cheer up.

He arrived outside Percy's apartment door on Monday at eight exactly and knocked. The door swung open and Percy stepped out his head bowed.

"Good morning," Poseidon said cheerfully, wondering if the boy was not a morning person.

"Morning," Percy echoed, turning towards the sound of Poseidon's voice so he could get a good look at the child's face, which was sporting a spectacular shiner.

"What happened to your eye?" Poseidon asked, startled by the dark black and blue bruise encasing it.

"Um…" Percy muttered, a light flush finding its way onto his cheeks, "it's nothing I'm fine."

"It doesn't look like nothing," Poseidon pressed, a sudden image of the unpleasant Ugliano coming to mind.

Percy ducked his head so Poseidon could not see the prominent bruise muttering, "I fell."

"What?" Poseidon asked, skeptical.

"I fell," Percy repeated, looking up with an irritated scowl, "there was a bottle on the floor, I tripped and banged my head against the table."

"Ouch," Poseidon said sympathetically, reaching out to tilt Percy's chin so he could get a better look at the black eye. Percy jerked back at the touch.

"Sorry," Poseidon said pulling his hand back, "I just wanted to get a better look at it."

"Just warn me next time before you go manhandling me," Percy grumbled, allowing Poseidon to tilt his head.

"It's really nasty," Poseidon said, "when did you fall?"

With a scowl the boy replied, "Sunday morning."

"Did you ice it?"

"No."

Poseidon sighed, stepping back, "Make sure to ice it next time okay? It'll help with the swelling"

"Okay," Percy said, looking confused, like he did not understand Poseidon's concern. He decided not to press the point.

"Come on," Poseidon said, "Nereid will be wondering where we are."

* * *

They fell into a comfortable routine in the days that followed. Poseidon picked Percy up in the morning and they would head off to the aquarium to work until seven at night, stopping for lunch some time in between. Percy learned quickly and could easily help feed and care for other creatures at the aquarium, along with Mindy. By the end of the week he could navigate through the entire aquarium with few problems and knew all the major creatures in it. Percy wanted to know everything; animal names, classification, but most of all appearances. Poseidon spent a good few hours painstakingly describing creatures to the boy, trying to paint every color and relay every design perfectly.

They ate at a different restaurant every night. None of them had a braille menu so far, but Percy seemed comfortable enough to just let Poseidon read him the menus. Thursday night as they were leaving the aquarium Hestia called and arranged another Friday night dinner to which Percy easily accepted.

"Do you know what she's making this time?" Percy asked on Friday night as they climbed into Poseidon's car.

"I have a no idea," Poseidon mused, "You don't have any allergies do you?"

"No," Percy assured him, "none that I know of at least."

"Alright," Poseidon relaxed, starting the car, "that's a relief." He turned and cracked a smile he forgot the boy could not see. He was facing straight ahead but Poseidon could still see the bruise that framed his eye. It was healing nicely – it had changed colors all week and was now a weak sickly yellow.

The car ride was comfortable, they chatted lightly about nothing particular. When they pulled up in the driveway, Poseidon guided Percy up to the front door. Percy did not seem to mind.

"Smells great," Poseidon called as he stepped inside after the boy. Hestia smiled up at them, setting a dish on the table before walking over to greet them.

"Chicken casserole, one of my favorites. Hello Percy, oh dear what happened to your eye?" She gasped, catching sight of the fading bruise.

"He lost a fight with the floor," Poseidon assured her mildly before the boy could respond, kissing her cheek and moving on into the kitchen. Percy scowled, or at least tried to, because he ended up chuckling anyway.

"I tripped and fell against a table," he corrected.

"Did you ice it?" Hestia asked, gently tilting the boy's head like Poseidon had on Monday. Percy stiffened slightly, but obligingly moved his head. Poseidon had a moment of irrational irritation when Percy allowed his sister to manhandle him without a fuss.

"No," Percy said, sounding just as surprised and confused as when Poseidon asked him.

Hestia tsked her tongue lightly, "Well, at least it's healing nicely." She let go of Percy and moved on to the kitchen. She finished setting the table, shooing Poseidon to the table when he tried to help. She sat across from Percy and began to chat with the boy, light and comfortable. Poseidon could see the child visibly relaxing as dinner progressed, smiling easily at Hestia's stories and laughing along with her jokes. Percy did not talk much, the conversation was mostly between Hestia and Poseidon, but he listened closely.

"Of all our siblings, Poseidon was the one you had to look out for," Hestia told Percy.

"Whatever do you mean dear sister?" Poseidon asked mildly, taking a break from his dinner to peer up at her.

"He's devious and tricky. He use to pull pranks on us all the time and we'd never see it coming. And there'd be Poseidon, standing mildly off to the side and watching in amusement."

"My dear Hestia, I'd stand off to the side and watch in amusement as our relatives made fools of themselves on their own accord, no assistance required. They love to make fools of themselves, with all their unnecessary drama."

"What about when you tied Zeus to his bed and let the others pick on him?"

"He thought Mother would stop me because she loved him best, I was simply testing his hypothesis." This made Percy laugh.

"Who was right?" Percy asked.

"_Nobody. _Mother wasn't home; so poor little Zeus had to suffer at his brothers' mercy all day." Hestia laughed.

"I untied him once he promised to be less annoying," Poseidon said, wishing he could wink at Percy. He settled for a chuckle and was rewarded with another laugh from Percy.

Poseidon insisted on clearing the table after dinner, refusing to let his sister help. He hummed contently to himself as he left her to converse with Percy. The boy seemed to really relax and open up when she was around and he was happy to let her crack through his armor. As he loaded the dishwasher he realized he could not hear them talking anymore and looked up, eyebrow raised. Hestia was leaning across the table, a mischievous smile on her face as she whispered to Percy, who was grinning.

"What are you two whispering about?" Poseidon called, suspicious. They turned his way, that little mischievous smile still on Hestia face, and laughed together.

"What did you tell him Hestia?" Poseidon demanded, thinking of all the embarrassing and personal secrets she could reveal to the boy. He sometimes forgot how devious and sly his little sister could be. She was a true Olympia.

"Where's the bathroom?" Percy intervened before Poseidon could investigate further.

"There's one right over here," Poseidon said standing up and steering Percy towards it, "Across from the couch in the living room."

Percy's hands felt gingerly in front of him until they found the doorknob and he stepped inside, "thanks."

Leaving him be, Poseidon walked backed to the table, eyeing his sister suspiciously.

"He's a real nice boy," Hestia said fondly, deliberately ignoring her brother's scrutiny, "I like him."

"Yeah," Poseidon said, his lips twitching up, "yeah he is. He seemed surprised, though, when you told him to ice his eye. He did that to me too."

Hestia looked sadly towards the bathroom, "He seemed surprised at my concern, not the advice."

Poseidon frowned, thinking back to the look on Percy's face. "He's not use to being cared for. He thinks it's unnecessary that I see him all the way back to his apartment."

"He needs someone," Hestia said, looking seriously at her brother, "can you be there for him?" Before Poseidon could reply they heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open.

"Well I think I'll be going now boys," Hestia said, smiling over Poseidon's shoulder as Percy walked up.

"Alright, well thank you for dinner Hestia it was wonderful."

"Good," Hestia said, kissing his cheek, "And it was lovely to see you again Percy." She said gently ruffling his hair as she walked by him.

"Nice to see you again," he said, smiling. Hestia gave Poseidon one last smile before she disappeared into the night.

Poseidon glanced down at his watch as he heard Hestia start up her car and glanced over at the boy standing awkwardly in the kitchen. It was almost eleven. He really did not want to drive all the way to the city and back again.

"It's pretty late," Poseidon said, "I have a spare room if you'd like to just stay here tonight." He watched the boy's face carefully, hoping he did not make him uncomfortable. "I promise it's more comfortable then the couch."

"Alright," Percy agreed easily.

"It's up the stairs here," Poseidon said, putting his hands on the boy's shoulder and steering him towards the stairs. Percy felt for the railing and slowly walked up. Poseidon could hear Percy counting each step under his breath. At the top of the stairs he took Percy by the elbow and lead him down the hallway.

"The room is – one, two, three – three doors down on the right from the stairs. My room is the first room, right across the stairwell. There's a bathroom right across from you." Poseidon explained opening the door to the spare room, grateful for the house's simple layout.

"It's, well, a good size room I suppose. The bed's in the right corner, there's a nightstand to the side of it," Poseidon continued, wondering if he should describe the whole room to the boy or let him figure the rest out by himself.

"Thanks," Percy said, stepping into the room, staying by the wall. "I'll figure the rest out."

Let him figure the rest out by himself then. Poseidon smiled and said, "I'm just two doors down if you need anything," before retreating to his bedroom. He stood in his room for a moment. It was strange, having someone else sleeping in the house. It had been so long since someone had stayed the night, aside from the odd time when Hestia or another relative had crashed at his place. It was weird, knowing two doors down a boy was going to bed. _His _boy. He laid in bed for a long time, just listening to the sound of the house and the foreign movement two doors down.

Poseidon opened his eyes some time later, frowning up at his ceiling as he tried to pin point what woke him. He squinted at his clock: 4:45. Well, that was lovely, another day he could sleep in and he wakes up _earlier_. His surly thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He half jumped out of bed before he remembered he had a houseguest. It was just Percy, probably up to use the bathroom. He settled back down in bed, but the footsteps did not stop. It was not a loud or particularly annoying sound, but it was so strange to him that it prevented him from falling back asleep. He heard a _thump _and gave up any notion of more sleep, hopping out of bed and heading down the stairs.

"Percy?" He called, "are you all right?"

He peered into the kitchen to see a scowling Percy picking himself and a chair off the floor.

"Yes, sorry," the boy sputtered, feeling for the edge of the table before gingerly pushing the chair in. Poseidon could now easily believe the child had tripped over the hazard that was his apartment.

"It's fine," Poseidon said dismissively, "do you need something?"

"No, I was just, ah, feeling around," Percy muttered his face angled down and Poseidon realized he was embarrassed

"Oh," Poseidon said, "I didn't give you a tour did I?"

"Wouldn't have mattered much even if you did," Percy pointed out, "I have to feel and memorize things, if you'd given me a tour nothing would've stuck."

"Hm…still," Poseidon mused, moving to put on a pot of coffee on, "I could have given you a verbal tour so you'd know where the chairs were so you don't collide with one." He chuckled.

Percy flushed a little, "Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," Poseidon reiterated, "I'm partly to blame anyway. Do you drink coffee?"

"No," Percy said, his wrinkled nose signaling his distaste.

"I didn't think so, is there anything you would like?"

"Where could I get some water?"

"Over here in the fridge," Poseidon said, "cups are in the highest cabinet on the left, and they're all plastic." He poured himself a cup of coffee and let Percy follow his directions. His fingers felt clumsily for a cup and he ended up knocking some over. Poseidon was thankful he had plastic cups.

"Would you like me to give you a verbal tour of the rooms while you feel around." Poseidon asked.

Percy thought it over. "Yes, but only one room at a time or I wouldn't remember it all."

Poseidon grinned, "We can do that."

So for the next few hours, Poseidon walked Percy through the kitchen (which Percy repeatedly told him was apparently bigger then most, but the boy lived in a tiny apartment so). He mostly just sat somewhere and explained the room to Percy as the boy felt around. It was a slow process, but he found he did not mind. Percy got his bearings and Poseidon got to laugh at him when he slipped up and banged into something.

Around eight they ate breakfast – all Poseidon had was toast and jam he would have to go to the store and stock up for next week. Next week, would the boy be here next week? Poseidon studied the young teen across from him. Percy was munching on his toast, his jam unevenly distributed.

"We'll have to run to your apartment to get you a change of clothes," Poseidon said, eyeing the clothes Percy spent all day and night in.

"Alright," Percy said. They finished their measly breakfast and were hailing a cab outside the city a little while later. Poseidon followed Percy into the apartment, looking around the shabby conditions.

"I'm going to the aquarium for the day," Poseidon said, "you can come with me if you'd like."

"Really?" Percy asked, his face lighting up.

"Of course," Poseidon said, grinning, "go change and we'll leave." As Percy ran off to do just that, Poseidon felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out to see a new text message from Hestia. He raised an eyebrow in surprise; Hestia preferred to talk in person. He opened the message to read:

_I forgot to remind you – Ares' birthday is next weekend. Do try to be there – it would mean the world to Hera if we were all there and it is the boy's 18__th__. Perhaps you could bring Percy with you…_

Ares' birthday, he had forgotten about that. He had been on fence as to whether he should go or not. He did not see why he should go celebrate Ares' new adult status, his childhood was terrifying enough – but he shuddered to think of his sister-in-law's wrath should he fail to show. Perhaps he would just go for cake, get Ares a nice book, rile up Athena a little and leave.

"Was that your phone I heard?" Percy asked and Poseidon looked up to see the boy, dressed in fresh clothes, coming towards him.

"Yes, Hestia just reminded me about my nephew's birthday next weekend."

"Oh," Percy said, shifting uncomfortably.

"She suggested I bring you along," Poseidon added, watching the boy's expression carefully.

"Oh," Percy repeated, surprised this time.

"Would you like to come?" Poseidon asked, his fingers hovering over the keyboard.

"I – I don't know," Percy stammered.

"We wouldn't stay for long," Poseidon quickly assured him, "I can't stand them for long anyway." Part of Poseidon really wanted the boy to say yes – crashing Ares' party with a child no one knew he had would be fantastic. Hera would be furious; the spotlight would be on him and Percy instead of her. The idea amused him greatly, and the company would be appreciated – he had better conversations with the child in the past two weeks then he'd ever had with his family.

"Just think about it," Poseidon implored him when Percy did not respond beyond his startled expression.

"Alright," Percy agreed, his face relaxing.

"Good," Poseidon said, putting his phone away and smiling at the boy, even though Percy could not see it.

"Now, lets head over to the aquarium shall we?"

* * *

**A/N Nothing to exciting, but they're starting to get to know each other better and adjusting :). Ares' birthday is coming up, but next chapter questions and tempers rise. Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! They're very helpful! Hope you enjoyed ~**


	6. Chapter 6

* ~ Chapter 6 ~ *

Armed with a clipboard and tape measure, Poseidon's acquaintance Greg wandered with Poseidon around the aquarium. They peeked around every corner, looking for Percy. As Poseidon peered around the corner, he found Nereus instead of his quarry.

"Morning Nereus, have you seen Percy?" Poseidon asked pleasantly. Nereus had warmed up to the boy, despite his hostility to outsiders, to the point where he would actually be civil to Percy now.

"My daughter's mooning over him," Nereus grumbled, motioning towards two figures in an adjacent room.

"Oh good," Poseidon said, heading that way, "thanks Nereus."

In the other room, Nereid was showing Percy their collection of shell fossils. She would put one in his palm and Percy would run his fingers delicately along the ridges as she explained them to him.

"Can you feel that peculiar circular pattern in the center?" Nereid asked, watching Percy's fingers trace the indentations, his brow furrowing as he felt a sharp edge.

"The sharp edge is just a chipped edge from a clumsy volunteer," Poseidon pointed out helpfully as he drew near, "and that is why we don't allow them to handle delicates anymore."

"She did not mean to drop it," Nereid scolded, gently taking the shell back.

"Doesn't change the fact that she did and it chipped," Poseidon said, "I've been looking all over for you Percy, Nereid you have to stop kidnapping him on me."

"What was I suppose to do, let the poor boy sit around twiddling his thumbs while he waited for your business call to end?" Nereid huffed.

Poseidon laughed, "Alright, fair enough. But to be fair, it was a call all the way from Australia."

"Australia?" Percy interjected, interested.

"The Great Barrier Reef in fact," Poseidon explained, "A colleague of mine is studying down there. He has a curious problem with the jellyfish population, but we can talk about that later. I want you to meet somebody. Greg? Greg where did you run off to?" Poseidon called, realizing the man was not behind him. He peered out the doorway and saw Greg waiting patiently outside.

"Come on in then, Greg, this is Percy, Percy this is Greg. Greg designs state of the art diving gear, he supplies all of our needs." Poseidon said, "he's brilliant and he's going to create a wetsuit for you."

"A wetsuit?" Percy repeated.

"So you can properly help out, you can't go into tanks without one. And it would probably be best to wear one in Mindy's tank, more sanitary." Poseidon elaborated. "Hold your arm out for Greg would you?"

Percy complied and Greg pulled out a tape measure and proceeded to measure the offered appendage.

"I could go into tanks?" Percy repeated in surprise.

"With Nereid, or me yes," Poseidon confirmed as Greg moved on to measure Percy's torso.

"Thanks," Percy said, surprise still coloring his tone, and to Poseidon's surprise a smile grew on his face, "But why couldn't I have just tried some suit on instead of being measured?"

Poseidon laughed, "Well that would have defeated the point of getting a tailored wetsuit."

"Tailored?" Percy's mouth fell open.

"That's what the measurements are for," Poseidon explained. Percy gaped in Poseidon's direction, seemingly unable to believe. It took Poseidon a moment to realize how strange this sounded to Percy, who probably got most of his closest at a hand me down store, to have something tailored for him.

"There we go," Greg said, making one last note on his clipboard. "I'll add a few millimeters to the sleeve and pant legs to give him a little room to grow but he'll be needing another one in about a year."

"Thank you Greg," Poseidon said, shaking the man's hand.

"I'll call you when it's ready," Greg called as he exited, waving his clipboard farewell.

"A tailored wetsuit," Percy repeated as the door closed.

"Yes, so you can do more," Poseidon reiterated frowning at the boy. He thought Percy would be happy, maybe even excited. Instead, Percy was just standing still, looking bewildered. He would ask about that later, but it was late and he was hungry so it could wait.

"Right," Poseidon said, turning to smile at Nereid, "well we're going to run off for dinner now. Don't stay to late, maybe take your dad out – he could use it." He gently tapped Percy's shoulder to let him know they were leaving.

As they climbed into the car Poseidon told Percy, "We'll go try one of the restaurants by the highway."

"The Red Lobster?" Percy guessed as they pulled out.

"Yes I had that in mind," Poseidon said, impressed, "lucky guess?"

"Sensed a theme in your restaurant choices," Percy replied, smiling. He looked like a whole new kid when he did that, Poseidon mused, nothing like the child in the picture Mayer showed him.

"Yeah, there is a bit of a pattern isn't there?" Poseidon conceded, grinning at the road.

They arrived at the Red Lobster before the dinner crowd and were promptly seated.

"You wouldn't happen to have a Braille menu would you?" Poseidon asked their waitress as she handed them menus.

The waitress smiled brightly at him, "We do in fact, I'll go grab you one." A moment later she was back and handed Percy the promised Braille menu.

"Thanks," Percy said. Poseidon watched the boy's fingers run over the menu, happy to finally found a menu for Percy. He scanned his own menu, feeling cheerful.

"Have we decided what we want?" The chipper waitress was back and Poseidon looked over at Percy, but the boy's face was hidden behind the Braille menu that should not be so close to his face.

"Not yet," Poseidon said, flashing her a wide smiled. Percy lowered the menu back onto the table as she walked away and Poseidon could see a light flush across his cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" Poseidon asked, frowning, but his question just made Percy's cheeks turned a darker red.

Percy shifted uncomfortable before muttering, "I'm not…very good at reading Braille yet… I don't know, it might be the dyslexia or I might just be a slow leaner, but… I'm not very good yet."

"Oh," Poseidon said, watching Percy's fingers slowly run over the Braille. Poseidon had not even considered that problem, how hard it must have been to learn a whole new way to read. "Well here, maybe I can help. You can read the dish descriptions and I'll see if it matches mine."

Percy hesitated so Poseidon added, "It'll be good practice. I promise I won't laugh."

Percy's fingers ran over the menu, slowly and carefully, and Poseidon thought the boy was going to ignore him. But then Percy started reading. He read slowly and choppily, Poseidon following along on his own menu. Whenever Percy had trouble with a word he would tell Percy what his menu said and they would go from there. Their menus were a little off, but it worked pretty well. The waitress walked by a few times, caught Poseidon's eye and left them alone, smiling. Poseidon made a mental note to tip her generously.

They spent about an hour going through the menu, until Percy picked something, but it was worth it. Percy seemed to be getting more comfortable at reading.

"Do you always have dinner with Hestia on Fridays," Percy asked as they waited for their food.

"No," Posiedon replied honestly, "Just recently. We would talk frequently, but she rarely came over. Its her way of showing support I suppose, very sweet of her."

"What about the rest of your family?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"What about them?" Poseidon asked.

Percy shifted uncomfortably, "Do you get along with them? Have…have you told them about me?"

"No," Poseidon said slowly, "I don't share much with them. I haven't seen some of them in years. Hera, my sister-in-law, is adamant about everyone being present for Ares' eighteenth birthday. She thinks it will make us closer, more of a 'family'. She's delusional and hypocritical, she didn't do anything for her eldest eighteenth."

_And she won't like you, _Poseidon thought darkly. Percy was not born into her 'perfect' family, Poseidon had not married his mother, and Percy was a far cry from Hera's idea of a 'perfect child'.

"What they think doesn't matter," Poseidon said shortly.

"They're your family."

Poseidon softened a little, "Yes that they are." He sighed, relieved when a moment later their food arrived and the conversation died.

* * *

"So I take it you're not coming over tonight?"

It was Friday afternoon, and a beautiful summer day could be seen outside Poseidon's window but the man himself sat in his office chair, sulking.

"No, I'm not," Hestia agreed, "he's a good boy, Poseidon and he needs to get to know you better"

"Shouldn't he get to know my family too?" Poseidon agreed. He had planned on having Percy over again this Friday, and was looking forwads to it, but Hestia had to ruin it by refusing to come. What would he do now?

"Then why don't you invite Zeus and Hades over for dinner?" His sister asked sweetly and Poseidon scowled.

"What am I suppose to do now? Take him home for the weekend?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you can entertain him all by yourself. You've been doing it for three weeks now right?"

"At the aquarium where there's work to be done and things to entertain him with!" Poseidon grumbled.

"And you can't entertain him at your seaside mansion?"

"It's not a mansion!"

"Right, okay Poseidon – get take-out. Good night, tell Percy I said hi." Hestia said, hanging up before Poseidon could reply.

Poseidon scowled at the phone. It was not that he minded being alone with Percy – but he had gotten use to his sister's presents on Friday nights at his house. It was…easier with her around. Sighing, Poseidon stood up and walked out to find Percy.

He found the boy by Mindy's pool. Percy had pulled a bench up next to the pool and was laying on it, his eyes closed as he soaked up the warm summer sun. One hand rested in the pool and Mindy was nuzzling it.

"Percy," Poseidon called and the boy opened his eyes and turned his head at the sound of his voice.

"Are we leaving now?"

"Soon," Poseidon said, "But Hestia can't make it tonight…If you'd like I could just get pizza." _Or take you home_, Poseidon added silently, watching Percy's face and hoping the boy would not mention it. _Don't make me take you home. _

"Oh…pizza would be fine." Percy said, standing up and drying his hand on his pants.

"Good," Poseidon said, relieved. "What kind do you like? Personally I like Hawaiian."

Percy laughed, "Me too."

"Great, I'll call it in and we'll pick it up on the way home," Poseidon said, irrationally pleased that the boy's favorite pizza was Hawaiian as well. He called in the pizza and the pair of them climbed into the car. Poseidon moved the bag Percy brought with him so the boy could sit down, placing it by the boy's feet. He was pleasantly surprised when the boy brought the bag with him that morning, filled with toiletries and clothes, so he could properly spend the weekend at Poseidon's.

Poseidon had not brought up Ares' party since dinner at Red Lobster and still had no idea if Percy planned to go or not. He glanced sideways at Percy, wondering if he should bring it up or let him…He decided it could wait until after dinner.

They picked up the pizza and brought it back to the house. As Poseidon got out plates, he frowned at the table. It seemed too…formal for the two of them to sit at the long table eating pizza.

"Do you ever just listen to TV?" Poseidon asked Percy as he passed the boy a plate.

"Sometimes," Percy said, "I still feel like I'm missing half the show though."

"Would you be comfortable eating in the living room by the TV?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine," Percy said as Poseidon carried their plates to the living room.

"Do you have a preference or shall I just find something?" Poseidon asked as they sat down on the coach, pulling the coffee table close to put their plates on. Percy said he didn't care so Poseidon picked a movie from On Demand.

"Is this a new movie?" Percy asked, frowning after a while.

"I believe so, I picked it from On Demand." Poseidon said.

"Mom loved doing that, we couldn't afford to go to movies so we'd just wait for the release to watch them," Percy said, smiling down at his place.

Poseidon froze. He had been careful not to mention Percy's late mother until now so he listened closely. "You guys watch anything particular?" He asked casually.

"New movies mostly, since we couldn't afford to go to the theater."

"How could you afford on demand but not movie tickets?" Poseidon asked without thinking.

Percy scowled and he knew he had hit a nerve. "Ugliano…he gets it for free…being manager and all."

"He gets on demand for free?" Poseidon repeated, "What about rent does he get that for free too?"

Percy's scowl deepened, "Maybe, on a discount or something I think. What does it matter?"

"So he gets cheap rent and free accessories? When you couldn't afford anything? Is that why Sally married him?" Poseidon guessed, setting down his plate.

Percy's head jerked in his direction and he spat back, "Maybe, what's it matter?"

"It matters!" Poseidon snapped back, "Are you telling me your mother married that…that pig for a cheaper rent?"

"If she did, it was because she didn't have another choice!" Percy shouted, "She lost her job and we were indebt! If we'd lost the apartment we would have been on the street! We didn't have any family, any nice big bank account to tap into! She did the best she could!"

"She could've called me! Instead of taking in that abomination why didn't she call _me? _Why didn't she ever _call me_?"

"Why _would _she call you?! Huh? Because you messed around with her one Christmas when you were lonely and bored, before leaving her pregnant and alone? Why would she call you? Why didn't you ever call _her, _if you care so much?" Percy shouted, jumping to his feet and whirling around. His face was flamed, his nostrils flared, and fists clenched.

"I didn't know!" Poseidon shouted back, standing up as well. Distantly he was vaguely aware of the phone ringing, but he ignored it as he continued, "I didn't know she was pregnant! Why didn't she tell me? Didn't I deserve to know I had a son? What gave her the right to keep that from me?"

"I don't know, but you must've given some impression that you didn't care! Running off all gung-ho on your adventure and forgetting all about my mom! Not exactly the settle down, Mr. Responsible guy is it?"

Poseidon laughed, loudly and bitterly, "You have no idea. You don't know anything! You have no _idea _what I've been through boy!"

The last word echoed menacingly in the silence, both of them fuming. Percy was breathing heavily, his entire frame shaking with each breath, and, unless it was a trick of the light, it looked like tears were gathering in the corner of his eyes. As Poseidon opened his mouth to continue his train of thought, the phone rang again, shriller and louder then before.

"Damnit, what now?" Poseidon gritted his teeth and turned sharply away from Percy and in a few quick strides was in the kitchen snatching the phone up.

"What?" He snapped.

"That's no way to answer your phone Poseidon," the voice on the other end scowled.

"Hera, I don't have time for you right now!" He snapped at his sister-in-law. Of course, she probably had only called him a handful of times in their lives and she chose _now_ to bother him.

"Make time then," Hera said coldly, "Hestia called earlier, she said you might be bringing a guest tomorrow and to call you if you failed to inform me. Well then? Who are you bringing? Is it a woman?"

"Hestia called you? You know what, never mind I don't have time - goodnight."

"Don't you hang up on me, Poseidon Olympia, _I _haven't got time for one of your little temper tantrums. Zeus! You talk to your brother!"

"Poseidon?" Zeus' tired voice called, "what have you done now?"

"Nothing!" Poseidon snarled back, "Tell your wife to mind her own business!"

"Are you coming to Ares' birthday or not?" His brother asked impatiently.

"Maybe!"

"Well decide quickly! Now, who's this guest you may or may not bring if you do come?" Zeus asked, and Poseidon groaned, turning around to stalk back into the living room.

"Why does it matter if I bring a guest or not? Is it going to ruin Ares' precious party if I have a little company – " Poseidon cut off, looking around the living room. Everything was the same…except it was missing one pissed off boy.

"Percy?" Poseidon called, pulling the phone away from his ear. He could distantly hear Zeus' annoyed voice still babbling on, but he ignored it.

"Percy?" He repeated, taking the stairs two at a time to reach Percy's room. He opened the door without knocking, looking around the desolate room.

"Percy!" He shouted, running back to the living room. He stood in the center, breathing heavy and looking around his spacious house. His anger was fading rapidly and steadily being replaced with something…equally unpleasant.

His eyes fell on the front door, and he frowned. His shoes were still laying where he kicked them off…but Percy's were not.

"Damn," Poseidon realized, flinging open the front door and stepping out. "Percy!"

He anxiously scanned the dark horizon, dread filling him. Not good, not good, _really _not good. Young boy running off into the night a good ten miles away from the nearest city, definitely not good.

"And you're _blind!" _Poseidon called, distressed, examining the ground closer for any clue where Percy might have run off to. In the light of the rising moon, he saw messy footprints in the sand and sighed in relief. The beach, he had gone to the ocean.

"Percy?" Poseidon called, retracing the boy's footsteps. He found the child on the beach a good distance from the house, sitting in the sand with his feet in the water.

"Percy," He said, relieved, coming up beside the boy. "What were you _thinking_? You don't know this area, it's the middle of the night, and you're _blind _for goodness sake!"

"No really? I hadn't noticed," Percy snorted coldly, his face angled unwaveringly towards the water.

Poseidon clenched his teeth, a scathing remark on the tip of his tongue, but the comment died there as he looked down at the boy. He was hugging his knees tightly to his chest, his shoulders hunched and his entire body tense, as if he were waiting for Poseidon to blow up…protecting himself against Poseidon. His scathing remark became a sigh and he sat down next to Percy.

"You know," he said, trying to make his voice was calm as possible, "I met her along this beach, your mother. It was a bit farther down, closer to the city. It was the middle of winter and she still wanted to dip her feet in the surf." Percy wriggled his feet in the water, still not facing Poseidon.

Poseidon looked down at the sand, "Your mother saved me, in a way. Saved me from self-destructing. My wife had just died…giving birth to a stillborn."

He felt Percy shift next to him as he said that, but he continued on as if he had not noticed, "Devastated doesn't even begin to describe how I felt. That's how your mother found me. She helped put me back together again, to see the light at the end of the tunnel. And for that I am and always will be grateful."

"But you must understand that I didn't know. I left with a new outlook on life, ready to throw myself back into the world. And I never looked back, perhaps because it still hurt too much to. But I didn't know, I had not idea until I came home and found that lawyer on my doorstep."

He turned to look Percy, who was still hugging his knees to his chest, but with less force, less tension.

"I'm sorry," Percy whispered, and Poseidon was not sure what exactly he was apologizing for: the things he had said, running off, or out of sympathy. And, Poseidon realized, it did not really matter. He would take all three.

"Come on, it may be summer but it's a bit nippy seaside," Poseidon said, watching Percy shiver as the wind blew. He helped the boy to his feet and brushed sand off his own pants.

"I'm buying you a cell phone," Poseidon told him as the headed back to the house, "so I can find you better next time. And, anyway, we need a way to get a hold of each other."

Percy was silent for a moment and Poseidon wondered if he had upset him again, but then Percy said, "Make sure it isn't touch screen."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't be able to see anything," Percy said, his eyebrow raised and Poseidon laughed, most of the previous tension evaporating.

"Right, so no touch screen. Any more requests?"

"You'll have to put your number on speed dial since I won't be able to see the contacts list either."

"I'll set it as number one," Poseidon assured him, "and I'll add Hestia as two for good measures. Anything else?"

"Don't get me a girly phone please. Just because I can't see it doesn't mean it's okay to get me a pink phone."

Poseidon laughed, daring to throw an arm around the boy's shoulder, "I promise I won't get you an embarressing phone."

* * *

**A/N They're slowly learning and adjusting :) Next chapter will be Ares' birthday, but I probably won't be able to post next weekend sorry! Just have to wait till the following. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for all your wonderful feedback :D**


	7. Chapter 7

* ~ Chapter 7 ~ *

The next morning was almost excruciatingly awkward. They ate breakfast in silence and Poseidon lounged around while Percy took a shower. He still was not sure if Percy was going to Ares' party tomorrow, or even if he wanted to head off to the aquarium today. Percy came down from his room with his bag slung on his back and wordlessly followed Poseidon to the car.

As they climbed in he looked over at his silent passenger, opening his mouth to asks where the boy to go when Percy spoke.

"Are you going to the aquarium today?"

"Yes."

"Could I come too?"

Poseidon smiled and leaned back in his chair, clapping Percy on the shoulder, "Of course." He was rewarded with a tentative smile. Satisfied, Poseidon started the car and headed for the aquarium. He let Percy run off to greet and feed Mindy (he could almost navigate the path to her pool without bumping into things) and hung back to check in with Nereid.

"You left your cell phone last night," She said, amused, handing him the device. "You got quite a few messages."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow and looked down at his phone. He had seven missed calls from Hera, two from Zeus, one from Hestia, and one from Hades. He frowned down at his phone – that was more attention from his family then he had got in years. He listened to the voice mail from Hestia, ignoring the rest of his family.

"Hello Poseidon, I hope everything's alright. Zeus said you dropped the phone while shouting last night." Hestia sounded tired, "I told Hera about Percy, since you seemed unable to handle that. I hope you haven't upset the boy, Poseidon, he's a lonely child. Hopefully I'll see you guys on Sunday. Bye."

Poseidon cringed as he put his phone away. Trust Hera to stir up drama when it did not need to exist, how she managed to get even Hades roused was beyond him. He sighed and left to find Percy. Percy was next to Mindy's pool, sitting beside it in the bench he had permanently moved there when Poseidon walked up.

"There are a lot more people here today," Percy said.

"Yeah, that happens on the weekends, especially during the summer," Poseidon chuckled. Percy's fingers trailed in the water, his face angled away from Poseidon as he sat down next to him.

"I thought your nephew's birthday party was today?"

"Tomorrow actually," Poseidon said, and, taking a gamble, added, "It was his mother who called last night. The invitation to come still stands."

"Okay," Percy said slowly, and Poseidon tried not to groan in frustration. Was that an 'okay yes I'd like to go' or 'okay I understand the offer still stand?'

"Okay…?" Poseidon pressed.

"I'll come," Percy said, still not looking up.

"Great," Poseidon said sincerely and he could have sworn he had seen Percy smile.

* * *

Percy stayed at Poseidon's house again that night and before noon the next day they were on the road. The boy asked about his family and he was reluctant to elaborate.

"It's a little bit complicated and weird," He warned the boy.

"I think I'd rather hear it now then guess at it there," Percy reasoned dryly.

Poseidon chuckled, "Well…I have four siblings. Hestia is the oldest, and really the only one who bothers to keep up with all of us. Demeter is my other sister and the second oldest. She works with the USDA, something to do with grains and the like – she never shuts up about it. She's not married and doesn't have any real kids, but she's got Persephone. Demeter was twenty-three or twenty-four-ish when she found eighteen year old Persephone starving on the streets. So she took Persephone in and took care of her and the girl ended up staying. Even though my sister's only a few years older she sort of thinks of Persephone as a daughter.

"Then there's Hades, my oldest brother, and I'm not quite sure what he does and I don't really want to know. He married Persephone, but I'm pretty sure she only married him to officially become part of the family. Hades had two children, neither of them Persephone's; Bianca and Nico. Their mother was killed in a freak lightning accident when they were babies. Bianca died a little while back too, Hades doesn't like to talk about it so we don't know what exactly happened, but Nico was real torn up about it. He's just a few years younger then you, about ten I think.

"Next is myself and then my younger brother Zeus. He owns an airplane company and I think he's running for senator. He's married to a woman named Hera. She grew up next door to us, my mother practically raised her so it's a little weird. They have four children: Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis and Ares. Hephaestus is a blacksmith, kind of old fashion but he's real good at it. Apollo and Artemis are twins, and, to be fair, I'm not sure if they're Hera's children. We didn't see Hera pregnant and it took them years before they called her mom. Ares, the birthday boy, barely graduation this year and decided to take money instead of a graduation party.

"And then there is Thalia, Zeus' daughter who we know isn't with Hera. She's your age, maybe a year or two older. Zeus got full custody rights after Thalia's mother freaked out, Hera was not very happy about it. He's very protective of her." Poseidon took a breath, "So…that's my family."

"Wow." Percy said.

"Yeah, it's a mess. But that's my family," Poseidon sighed.

"What about your parents?"

"Our father's dead, he was killed in a murder attempt – "

"How was it an attempt if he died?"

"Well he was trying to do the murdering so…" Poseidon trailed off before continuing, "And Mom took off as soon as Zeus graduated, we haven't heard from her since."

"I'm sorry," Percy whispered.

"It was a long time ago, and it wasn't all the big of a surprise," Poseidon said dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

"Where does Zeus live?"

"On the other side of New York City. Now Zeus _really _lives in a mansion. Thirty rooms, giant in ground pool, and plenty of servants under his thumb."

"How far away from it are we?" Percy asked.

"Just about there, it's right in front of us." Poseidon said. Percy said nothing as they turned down Zeus' road and the mansion came into sight. His passenger still said nothing as he pulled into the driveway and came to a stop. Poseidon unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to look at Percy. His face had paled a little and his jaw was twitching.

"Hey," Poseidon said softly, "if you don't want to go, I can still drive away now."

"No, no…It's fine…let's go," Percy swallowed, opening his door and gingerly stepping out.

Poseidon got out and walked around to Percy's side, who was standing stiffly beside his door. He dropped his hand on Percy's shoulder and waiting until the boy looked up.

"If you get uncomfortable, or bored, just let me know and we'll leave," Poseidon told him, "it'll be fine."

Percy nodded, but he still looked like a spooked deer. Poseidon put his arm around the boy's shoulder and herded him towards the front door. He squeezed Percy's shoulder before knocking. The door opened and a beautiful young woman answered, smiling brilliantly.

"Hello!" She said brightly, "you must be Poseidon and Percy. I'm Aphrodite, Hephaestus' girlfriend. Please come on in."

"Hello," Poseidon said, wondering just how crippled scowling Hephaestus got this beautiful girl. He stepped in and pulled Percy along with him. Hera spotted them the moment they walked in and made a beeline for them.

"Poseidon," she said in an overly sweet voice, "lovely to see you." She held her arms out for a hug, but he did not remove his arm from around Percy's shoulder so she settled for a kiss on his cheek.

"And this must be Percy," she said, turning shrewd eyes on Percy.

"Hi," Percy said, his eyes staring blankly just left of her face. Hera noticed and Poseidon wondered, with a small stab of panic, if Hestia mentioned Percy was blind. She must have because Hera said nothing on it as she turned her sickly sweet smile back on him.

"Well, it is a _delight_ to meet you and I do hope we'll get to know each other better," Hera crooned and Percy awkwardly nodded. She started to continue but something over Poseidon's shoulder caught her eye and she scowled, "No, no wait you'll mess everything up – excuse me." Hera pushed her way passed them, still shouting at the poor sucker behind them.

"Well…that was Hera, real sweet woman," Poseidon said, steering Percy towards the buffet. Next to the buffet, Hestia spotted the pair and headed over with a smile.

"Poseidon, Percy," She called fondly. Unlike Hera she was not deterred by Poseidon's arm around Percy, she stepped forward and hugged him anyway, one of her arms ending up around the boy as well. She kissed both of their cheeks before pulling back.

"Lovely to see you Percy," she said warmly, "glad you decided to come Poseidon." She smiled up at him and he grinned back.

"How have you been Percy?" Hestia asked in her kind warm voice.

"Alright," Percy said, to Poseidon's great relief, last night's fight was still fresh in his mind. From behind Hestia, Zeus and Hades caught sight of Poseidon. They slowly made their way over, Hades silently appraising Percy and Zeus raised an eyebrow at him. Poseidon reflectively tightened his grip on Percy.

"Hello brothers," Poseidon greeted, primarily to alert Percy to their presences.

"Hello Poseidon," Zeus acknowledged while Hades merely nodded his head, both of them watching Percy curiously. "Is this your son then?"

"Yes," Poseidon said, "this is Percy. Percy these are my brothers, Zeus, the one who spoke, and Hades."

"Pleasure," Hades said, his dark eyes curious.

"Has Poseidon introduced you to Thalia or Nico yet?" Hestia asked after a moment of silence, "I think you'd get along well – they're both around your age. I think they'd like a new friend."

"No, we just go here."

"I can go introduce you while Poseidon goes and greets the rest of the family?" Hestia suggested, "Unless you'd like Poseidon to introduce you."

"No, that's okay," Percy said slowly. Poseidon gently squeezed his shoulder in support and let Hestia take Percy's arm. She linked their arms together, holding the boy close to her side.

"Don't be afraid to call if you need anything," Poseidon called after him. He watched them walk slowly over to where Nico and Thalia were huddled.

"Don't be afraid to call?" Zeus repeated chuckling, "I didn't know what to think when I heard you had a child, but maybe you wont be completely terrible."

"Thanks," Poseidon said dryly, watching his brothers' faces carefully. They were both watching Percy with keen and interested eyes. He waited for them to say something and after a moment Hades shook his head and turned to Poseidon.

"I'm having flashbacks to our childhood – he looks just like you did."

"Lets just hope he got his personality from his mother," Zeus added.

Poseidon relaxed, relieved and surprised at their responses. He half-expected them to be scornful and malicious, but he forgot they could be human sometimes. He eyed them in amusement and gratitude.

"Is he really completely blind?" Zeus asked as Hestia introduced Percy to their children.

"Yes."

"That was a surprise. I thought Hera was over exaggerating and the kid just had big glasses," Hades said.

"Hera called you?" Poseidon asked in surprise

Hades sighed, "Yes – she was all fired up and demanding to know if I had known you had a child and was holding out on her. I'll check caller ID next time before I answer."

"She was throwing a fit," Zeus complained, glaring at Poseidon, "You couldn't have broken the news to her any sooner, or hell called her yourself?"

"I was busy," Poseidon shrugged, glancing over at Percy. Hestia had left the three children alone. Nico was peering curiously at Percy, waving a hand in front of his face while Thalia talked.

"I am curious though, how will the great Poseidon handle parenthood?" Zeus asked, grinning.

"Better then you," Poseidon retorted, looking over at Ares who was blatantly and crudely hitting on Hephaestus' girlfriend.

"That has nothing to do with me," Zeus protested, "that's all Hera's genes. Just look at Thalia; entertaining your new blind son like a saint."

Hades snorted, "A headstrong punk saint."

Zeus bristled at the insult before launching into a verbal war with Hades, viciously tearing apart the others' parenting skills. Poseidon laughed at their argument, content to be on the outside of this squabble. He took this opportunity to look around the party. The grand hall was beautiful on its own so Hera had not decorated it. There were three buffet tables out, full of fancy food on ornamental plates with extravagant table toppers. It was so over the top it was more sickening then amusing.

Scanning the mingling faces, it looked like all the family was present. Hera must be pleased he thought. The devil herself was standing near the drinks, basking in the attention of some important friends and the female half of the family. He looked back over to Percy, and was pleased and surprised to find the boy laughing along with his niece and nephew.

"Oh," Poseidon said in distaste, noticing one of the faces gathered around Hera, "you invited _Athena_?"

"Yes," Zeus snapped, irritated that his quarrel was interrupted, "you can at least pretend to be a civil adult for one day can't you?"

"Perhaps," Poseidon frowned at his brother, "What does Hera think of you inviting a woman from work?"

"Hera invited her," Zeus said impatiently, waving his hand, "She seems to think the company would fail without Athena."

"It probably would," Hades said.

Zeus scowled at him, "I ran the company fine without her. She's an extremely valuable asset, exceedingly intelligent and keen, and so Hera wants to make her feel like part family or whatever."

"Right," Poseidon snorted, laughing along with Hades at their affronted brother.

Zeus huffed indignantly and drew himself up to his full height, turned on his heel and storming away.

"He does love to be dramatic," Poseidon sighed, shaking his head. "Well, not that talking to you wasn't _lovely_, but I'm going to go greet other people." He left Hades and went to find his last sibling. He passed Hephaestus, who was glaring teeth clenched at the birthday boy, looking murderous. Poseidon cheerfully greeted him before moving on.

He found Demeter chatting with Hestia and headed for them. Demeter was going on about the benefits of cereal and eagerly invited him into the conversation. He nodded at the appropriate time, not really listening to her, but looking over her shoulder at Percy. Thalia and Nico had ushered him over to the buffet table for food, it looked like Thalia was explaining the food and poor Nico was left holding two plates. Thalia did not look too concerned about it. He turned his gaze back to his sisters and found Hestia smiling at him.

"They're getting along well," Hestia remarked when Demeter paused for breath.

"It looks like it," Poseidon agreed.

"It'll be good for him, he needs friends his age." Hestia said pointedly and Poseidon nodded. Displeased with the change of topic, Demeter left them to go fret over Persephone as the pair of them watched the three teenagers get their food.

"So…what happened last night?" Hestia asked softly.

"We had a fight," Poseidon said, "Sorry that Hera bothered you. I really was going to tell her, but…thank you."

"You wouldn't have had that problem if you hadn't waited so long," Hestia gently chastised him. "What did you fight about?"

"I was…overcritical of his mother and he got upset." Poseidon said slowly. He heard Hestia sigh and she shook her head.

"Oh Poseidon, you had to know that was a touchy spot for the poor boy! He just lost his mother, the only family he had. You have to be more gentle, more understanding."

Poseidon soaked in her advice, nodding, "I know." He paused, "He ran off on me when I answered the phone. He went down to the beach, but I couldn't find him at first."

"Gave you a scare?"

"He's _blind,_" Poseidon lamented, "sometimes I think he ignores that."

"He's stubborn and independent," Hestia agreed, "but I don't think he'd ever put himself in danger because of it."

Poseidon nodded, not totally convinced but sated for the moment. "I'm getting him a cell phone."

"Good," Hestia said warmly, "He could use one. Don't forget to add me and tell him he can call me at any time."

Poseidon smiled, "I will." He kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

Hestia laughed and waved her hand, "That's what family's for. Don't go starting any fights now."

"I'll try my best," He told her, heading off to get food for himself. He sat back and watched in amusement as his family make fools of themselves; Hades and Demeter fought, Ares and Hephaestus almost came to blows, Hera screamed at just about everyone, and Apollo sprouted bad poetry. It was entertaining and Percy looked like he was having fun, he was glad they came.

He was about to call it a night and go get Percy when Hera approached him. He had avoided her for most of the evening, but his good luck did not last. Oh and how lovely, Athena was with her. He smiled charmingly at her and was delighted to see her scowl in return.

"So Poseidon," Hera asked in a falsely sweet tone, "tell me, what's my nephew like?"

Poseidon was going to suggest she tried talking to him herself to find out, but that would be cruel to Percy so he refrained. "He's blind."

"Yes, I noticed that," Hera said, her eyes flashing.

"You'll have to be more specific for his simple mind," Athena suggested, "What can you tell use about the boy's _personality?" _

He smiled coldly in response, "He's curious, catches on quickly, and doesn't let his blindness hold him back."

"Well, that's something, if you're telling the truth," Athena said with arched eyebrows.

Poseidon bristled, "And where is your demon spawn tonight?"

"My _daughter," _Athena spat, "is right over there, by your offspring."

Poseidon sharply turned to look over at Percy. There was, in fact, a blonde girl in the little group around Percy, which had expanded to include Apollo and Ares as well. Both her and Percy's back were turned to Poseidon so he could not tell what their interacting was like. Alarm bells sounded in his head: Percy could not make friends with the Athena child. That would be very bad.

"Excuse me, I have to go rescue my son," Poseidon said distractedly.

Athena snorted, "You have nothing to worry about Poseidon, why would _my_ daughter wish to become friends with _him." _

"You're right," Poseidon said coldly, "your daughter is quite incapable of making friends, I'm sure it's fine."

Poseidon turned on his heel before Athena could reply just in time to see Ares launch himself at Percy.

"Hey!" Poseidon shouted, startled as his much larger nephew tacked Percy to the ground. Apollo jumped back and Thaila shouted as the boys tumbled on the floor. Poseidon winced as he heard someone's nose cracked and Percy grunted.

"Break it up," Poseidon growled, prying Ares off of Percy and throwing him aside. "What's your problem?" He leaned down to help Percy up, but the boy already sat up. His lip was bloody and he would probably have a few bruises, but he looked better then Ares, whose nose was bleeding profusely.

"My poor baby," Hera cried snarled.

"You're poor baby started it." Poseidon snapped back as Zeus and Athena gathered around them. He glared at the both of them, Zeus looking almost apologetic and Athena glaring back.

"Good, come on Percy, its time to go." He carefully steered Percy away from Ares and heading straight for the door. He ignored the rest of his family and lead Percy right on out to the driveway and into the car. They drove in silence for almost ten minutes when Poseidon calmed down enough to look over at Percy. The boy was sitting as stiffly as he had last night, his hands balled at his side and his face turned towards the window.

"Percy?" Poseidon tried, forcing his voice to be level, "How's your lip?" No response. "You seemed to get along with Thalia and Nico well."

"Yes." Percy said shortly, still not turning so Poseidon could get a look at his expression. Resisting the urge to sigh in frustration, Poseidon remembered what Hestia said about being gentle and understanding. "Ares is just a stupid hot head," Poseidon assured him, "you just have to ignore him, and don't antagonize him. He's bigger then you." Still nothing.

"Percy," Poseidon tried again.

"How far from the city are we?" Percy avoided. Poseidon, who had been on the road to his house, hesitated.

"Do you want to go back to the apartment? Because my house is - "

"I want to go back to my apartment," Percy interrupted.

"Alright," Poseidon sighed, turning the car around and heading for New York City instead.

He spent the rest of the trip trying to get Percy to talk, but the boy stayed silent. It was frustrating, _Percy _got into the fight and yet he was refusing to talk_. _Poseidon inwardly seethed; the boy had not right to be upset with him. When they were on the outskirt of the city, Poseidon flagged a cab.

"You don't need to take the cab with me, I can go home by myself." Percy said suddenly, the first time he spoke up the entire trip.

"You're not going to travel alone," Poseidon dismissed, holding the taxi door open for him. Percy scowled, his entire face darkening, and he looked like he was going to fight Poseidon on the matter.

"I'd just like to see you walk into the apartment, it'll make me sleep better at night," Poseidon persuaded.

Scowl still in place, Percy let it drop and they climbed into the cab. Like on the way there, Percy kept his face pressed up against the window, not allowing Poseidon to study the child's face. If he did not want to talk about it then Poseidon would just let him stew in his childish anger until he was reasonable again.

"You don't have to walk me to the door, I can find it by myself. Have for the last thirteen years," Percy said stiffly when Poseidon climbed out with him.

"What kind of parent would I be if I didn't make sure you were safe?" Poseidon asked mildly, reaching out to Percy. But the boy jerked away.

"Stop."

"What?"

"Just stop," Percy spat, "I don't need to be taken care of, I can take care of myself. I don't need you," He snarled as Poseidon tried to gently take his arm again.

"Percy," Poseidon said slowly, irritated. "Now that's no way to behave - "

"Stop! Just stop," Percy stumbled backwards, bumping into people. "Leave me alone, and don't bother picking me up tomorrow." He turned and ran, colliding with someone and falling down hard, but bouncing back up before Poseidon could reach him.

"Percy!" Poseidon tried again, but the boy disappeared into the apartment building, stumbling and shaking.

* * *

**A/N Poseidon still has a lot to learn about being a parent but he's starting to catch on**…**kind of. Sorry there wasn't a lot of Hera, but I tried to fit everyone in. I'm not turning this into a Percabeth story either, sorry to disappoint anyone, this is between Percy and his dad. Hope it was worth the wait :) Thanks to everyone who favorited or reviewed! I hope you enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8

*~ Chapter 8 ~*

Poseidon stood outside Percy's apartment building in shock after the boy ran off, furious and confused. Percy's behavior was completely uncalled for, it was not _him _who got into a fight with someone twice his size. Poseidon rubbed his forehead, contemplating whether or not he should go after the boy. After a few moments of deliberation, he decided it would only make things worse. Maybe he should talk to Hestia, she seemed to understand what went on in the boy's mind. With that in mind, he hailed another taxi and headed back to Zeus'. He hoped she was still there, he had a thing or two to say to Ares while he was at it. When he finally pulled into Zeus' driveway, most of the cars were gone. He did not see Hestia's but she could have come with someone else.

"Poseidon," Hera scolded when he stormed in. Almost everybody had left, it seemed only Athena and her daughter were still around. He did not see Hestia anywhere, which was disappointing, but he did see Ares off to the side, grinning like a fool and counting his birthday money. He looked up in surprise at his mother's call and looked at his uncle.

"Hey Uncle P! Did you put the rascal to bed?" Ares asked, his cocky grin fading as Poseidon stalked up to him.

"Poseidon!" Hera repeated, marching up to her brother-in-law who ignored her, "Did you come back to apologize?"

"Apologize?" Poseidon repeated angrily, "Your son attacked mine!" He glared down at Ares, who had enough sense to look afraid.

Hera bristled, drawing herself up to her full unimpressive height, "Percy instigated it."

"Oh and how would you know that?" Poseidon asked coldly and, turning sharply to Ares, snarled, "What were you thinking attacking a young child like that?"

Ares huffed, like an insolent child, "He had a mouth."

"Oh and I'm sure you didn't," Poseidon said coldly, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "What did you say to him?"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with what he said to me?" Ares said angrily.

"No," Poseidon said hotly, "I have no doubt you're the one who started it, you're the one who's been to juvy."

"Now see here - " Hera interjected angrily but Poseidon ignored her, crossing his arms and glaring down at his nephew.

"What. Did. You. Say." Poseidon stressed. He had attracted a lot of attention now, Zeus was looking between his brother and son, looking as if he was thinking about intervening, and the rest of his nieces and nephews were gathering around, but he ignored them all.

"Nothing he didn't already know," Ares snarled, trying to sound angry but it came out whiney and pathetic.

"Enough Poseidon, " Hera cut in coldly and he rounded on her, ready to tear into her.

"Yes, Poseidon, enough. You're irrational and angry and have undoubtedly left an equally irrational and angry boy all alone." Athena said, stepping up beside Hera and looking down at him with an air of superiority that set his teeth on edge.

"I want to know what he said to upset my son," Poseidon ground out through clenched teeth.

"He called Percy some unkind names I won't repeat, told him he was a charity case, mocked his blindness, and said you only looked after him because you felt obligated and not because you actually cared and eventually you'd grow bored of him and leave him alone."

Poseidon blinked down at the young girl who appeared at Athena's side. He recognized her as Athena's daughter – Annabell or whatever. She rattled off Ares' offenses so casually and calmly it startled him.

"Really?" Poseidon said, looking over at Ares, who winced.

"Yes, now I suggest since you've calmed down and are fully aware of the incident that you returned to Percy and either deny or confirm Ares' claims so he doesn't worry about it for too long," the girl continued.

"Excuse me?" Poseidon said and Athena smiled smugly at him, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"What an excellent idea, don't you think Poseidon? Now run off and fix your mess."

. This was trying his patience far too much, his head hurt and all of a sudden he was really tired. He rubbed his temple, "Well, at least someone's giving straight answers." He looked up to see Hera put her arm around Ares, glaring at him in a way that meant she was ready to fight.

"I'm done," he announced, throwing his arms into the air, "I've had enough of you guys to last a lifetime." He turned on his heel and left before anyone else could fight or argue.

* * *

Poseidon woke up late the following morning, eight o'clock having come and gone. He did not have anything suitable for breakfast so he just sat at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. Sitting at the table for twelve he conceded that Percy had a point – it was rather lonely here by himself.

He drove to work slowly, knowing if he did not show up soon Nereid would start looking for him. He hesitated pulling into the parking lot – should be go pick up Percy? _Let him calm down, _Poseidon thought, _and then go talk to him. _Nereid smiled as he walked up, peering over his shoulder for the boy he had not brought.

"I was about to call you," Nereid said, raising her eyebrow silently asking about the boy's whereabouts.

Poseidon ignored the nonverbal question, "Have you fed Mindy yet?"

"No." That's Percy's job, Nereid's face seemed to say as she watched him walk towards the terrace.

"I'll go do that then." Poseidon said.

"We'll have to start weaning her off milk soon Poseidon, so we can release her to the wild." She reminded him.

"Right," Poseidon said slowly. He almost forgot about that detail. Mindy was not a permanent resident; they were nursing her so they could release her back into the ocean. He found that he did not want to let her go, which was highly irrational. He had raised, nursed, and cured animals all his life to let them go. But she was still so small…

"How about you start on that, right now then." Poseidon told Nereid, "I have other things I need to attend to anyway." He turned sharply away from her and headed for his office. He spent the rest of the morning in there, paying bills and handling other paper work he usually avoided until the last minute.

Around mid-day, there was a knock on his door and he looked up and saw Nereus in the doorway, a box in his arms.

"Here, this came in the mail." He unceremoniously dumped the package onto Poseidon's desk, scattering papers. Poseidon scowled up at him, but the salty old man simply snorted and crossed his arms.

"Open it then."

Poseidon used scissors to break the tape and open the package. It was from Greg's Diving Equipment and he knew what it was before he pulled the beautifully crafted material out: Percy's wetsuit. He admired Greg's handiwork; the man really knew how to make a good suit. There was a note at the bottom of the box, explaining special features tailored to accommodate Percy's blindness. He would have to thank Greg for his thoughtfulness.

"The boy gonna try it on?" Nereus asked and Poseidon frowned up at him. There was a glint in Nereus' eye that made Poseidon suspicious.

"He's not here today," Poseidon said stiffly.

"I noticed that," Nereus said, "Maybe you should go get him."

"Maybe he's not feeling up to it today," Poseidon said, narrowing his eye and lowering his voice.

"Did you give him your number in case he changed his mind?" Nereus challenged, narrowing his eye to match.

Poseidon paused. No, he had not. It was not like the boy could look his number up in the phonebook or online. Percy did not have a way to contact him… "Huh."

"That's what I thought," Nereus muttered, turning to leave, "Fix it and stop moping about!" Poseidon ran his fingers through the rich material, thinking. Percy _didn't _have a way to contact him. That would not do, the boy could not let him know when he had calmed down or if he wanted to come back to the aquarium. And what if he needed something?

That made up his mind. Tucking the wetsuit back into its box, he grabbed his keys and hollered to Nereus, "I'm going out!"

After a quick stop ay a nearby Verizon Wireless store, he headed for Percy's apartment. He knocked hard on the door, refraining from calling out like he usually did for fear Percy would not answer. It did not matter if the boy was cross with him; he needed to talk to him. He listened to footsteps draw closer before the door opened a crack and Percy's face appeared.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked slowly, obviously confused.

"Hello Percy," Poseidon said and the door opened all the way to reveal a disheveled looking Percy. He was still in his pajamas even though it was well past noon and his hair looked like it was trying to impersonate a porcupine. Percy opened his mouth, but Poseidon cut him off before he could speak.

"Hear me out," he implored, "I forgot you did not have my number so I got you that phone I promised." He took out the phone he recently purchased and tucked it into the boy's hands. "It's specifically designed for the visually impaired. It's got Braille above all the numbers," Percy's fingers ran over the delicate bumps as Poseidon explained, "and I put my number on speed dial like I promised. Hestia's too, she's number two. And I added Hades, three, and Zeus as four just in case. Feel the button on the side there?" He tapped said button and Percy felt it for himself, "Go on and press it." Percy did as he was instructed and a woman's voice intoned, "Please say a command."

"Call Poseidon," Poseidon instructed clearly and the monotone voice replied, "Calling Poseidon." A moment later his phone rang and, satisfied with this demonstration, he hung up.

"See? You can call anyone if they are in your contacts, or if they tell you their number. I also added the pizza place near your apartment and the aquarium as well. It'll also search things for you. Just press that button and ask it to find something and if available it'll give you a number you can call."  
Percy blinked, looking stunned, his fingers still tracing the phone. "T-thank you," Percy stammered.

"I need to make sure – "

"No, really," Percy interrupted, curling his fingers tightly around the phone, "Thank you… for coming back."

Poseidon smiled and reached out to ruffle Percy's hair, "Of course. Now come on, I have something I want to show you."

* * *

"What's this?" Percy asked, frowning as Poseidon handing him his wetsuit.

"What does it feel like?" Poseidon asked, making sure all the diving equipment was in order.

"Like…a full body – oh it's a wetsuit," Percy deduced and Poseidon laughed.

"Correct, it came in the mail this morning – it's yours."

"Cool," Percy said, grinning, "But why are we at a swimming pool?"

"Because I thought it best to try out your new equipment in a controlled environment instead of in the wild unpredictable sea."

"Alright."

"Now the locker rooms are just to your left, so go in and change."

"Locker rooms?" Percy repeated, turning left slowly, "Where are we again?"

"A local gym, they let me test my equipment in return for free aquarium visits."

Percy nodded, disappearing into the locker rooms, eager to try on the new suit. Poseidon double-checked all the diving gear until Percy walked out a few minutes later.

"Poseidon?" Percy called as he slowly shuffled out of the locker rooms.

"Over here," Poseidon said, reaching out to grab hold of one of the boy's outstretched arms and pulled him over.

"Here are some gloves," Poseidon said, handing Percy a pair of dark blue gloves. "Does everything fit alright? Of course it does, Greg's a master," he said as Percy nodded, holding his arms out for inspection. Greg really was a master, the suit fit perfectly. "Now here are the flippers."

"Is there a left and right one?" Percy asked, sitting down to pull the flippers on.

"Only if you have two different size feet."

"So no," Percy laughed, standing up to test his new footwear. As Percy shuffled awkwardly, Poseidon examined him. He looked official, like a certified junior diver and Poseidon smiled at the image.

"You look like an official part of a dive team," Poseidon told him fondly.

"I'm thirteen."

"A junior member," Poseidon laughed, "I've got snorkeling and scuba diving gear for you," Poseidon explained. "We'll start with the snorkel." He handed the appropriate gear to Percy and helped him situate it.

"It'll mainly be used for shallow diving or fun. Here, let me help you to the pool to try it out," He guided Percy to the pool ladder and watched him carefully climb in.

"Just make sure to keep the end above water," Poseidon instructed, letting Percy swim around and get use to the snorkel. After he experimented with the snorkel Poseidon helped him out of the water to try on the scuba gear. Poseidon carefully explained all the components to Percy, making the boy feel the equipment as the explained it. Satisfied Percy understood everything he moved on to the last piece.

"Greg made this thingamabob to go in your ear." He said.

"Thingamabob?" Percy repeated, turning his head so Poseidon could put the little device in his ear.

"Yes, it's connected to your gauge and it's suppose to beep every time your air decreases twenty psi. I want to try it out and make sure it actually works. So just swim around underwater until it beeps. It shouldn't take that long, twenty psi isn't as much air as you think."

Percy nodded, "Cool." Poseidon helped him into the water again and let him feel out the new gear. Like he had predicted it was not long before Percy surfaced and called out that he heard a beep. After he helped the boy out of the water he checked his tank level – it was twenty less than when he jumped in.

"Perfect," Poseidon said happily, "everything works just fine. Now we just have to actually put them to use. Maybe you can clean a tank tomorrow or something."

"That sounds exciting," Percy snorted, but he was smiling.

"Go change and we'll get something to eat, I'm starving," Poseidon told him, shooing the boy off into the locker room

As Percy disappeared back into the locker rooms to change out of the wetsuit and Poseidon began to pack everything up. Today went real well, he decided, but there was a tension in the air he knew they had to talk about.

"Percy," he said when the boy came out, "We need to talk about last night."

"Alright," Percy said slowly, looking uncomfortable, "What about it?"

"I may be new at this whole parenting deal, but I do know that fighting is frowned upon. Ares is so much bigger then you are and I was worried he would hurt you."

"So…it would've been okay if he were smaller than me?"

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was…fighting is bad no matter what. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want you hurt somebody. After all you could end up in juvy and then who'd feed Mindy for me?" he teased and Percy smiled sheepishly.

"Fighting is bad?" Percy repeated, "You do know I'm thirteen not three right?"

"Give me a break," Poseidon sighed, frustrated. That did come out wrong, perhaps he should have thought about what he was going to say before he started this conversation. "That was pretty awful, sorry. I know Ares said some unkind things, but you did fire some back that pissed him off enough to jump you."

"Sorry…"

"I'm not…look I know he's a jerk, but next time just say something intelligent to confused him next time instead of getting him riled up okay?" Percy snickered a little and Poseidon ruffled his hair, "The point is people get hurt fighting and that's not good – so no fighting."

"No fighting, I can try that," Percy conceded, his lips twitching, "You also might want to work on your disciplining skills."

"Yes I know, that was sub par at best. But message received, you're _not_ going to fight anymore - "

"I'll try."

"You _wont_," Poseidon paused, "I talked to Ares last night. He told me what he said. That's why you were so upset with me right?"

Percy shrugged uncomfortably, "Yeah, I guess. What Ares said about being a charity case was still fresh in my mind and then there you were, demanding to take me home all 'safe and sound' and…I don't know guess it just got into my head that maybe he was right."

Poseidon frowned, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I wouldn't be here if I absolutely didn't want to be. You're my son and I _want _to know you better and I _want _you to be safe," he stressed. "Ares is just jealous se he's got a crappy dad." Percy snorted, smiling ever so slightly. But he did not look totally convinced, and Poseidon doubted anything he said right now would change his mind. _So_, Poseidon thought_, I'll just have to prove it to him. _

Poseidon threw an arm around his shoulder and lead the way back to the car, "Now come on, we'll swing by the apartment so you can grab some clothes, then we'll pick up some fast food – I was thinking Long John Silvers – and take it home."

"Fast sea food?" Percy asked, wrinkling his nose, "That sounds awful."

"Well…it's not star quality to be sure, but it's really not half bad."

* * *

**A/N I know it's little shorter then normal but it was full of fluff, bonding, and needed explanations so I think that makes up for it. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble, but I think it turned out alright. I tried to keep them as OC as possible. Percy still has a few worries so Poseidon will just have to prove that he really cares :) I hope you enjoyed! **

**Oh and yes I did see Sea of Monsters - PM me if you'd like to talk about it.**


	9. Chapter 9

*~ Chapter 9 ~*

"If you think the conference is so stupid and pointless then why are you going?" Percy sighed, cutting off his father's complaining.

Poseidon sighed back at him, "I've told you already, while the information discussed and exchanged won't be anything new or noteworthy, my attendance is important. I have been chosen to host a very large, important, and actually scientifically significant conference on Tuesday and if I were to skip the Chicago Weekend Conference it wouldn't reflect very kindly on me."

"Right," Percy said, and Poseidon could practically hear his eyes roll, "It can't be all that bad, I mean, you'll be in Chicago all weekend."

"I'll be at the conference all day Friday and Saturday and then fly back on Sunday, I wont have any free time," Poseidon explained with another sigh, sitting down next to Mindy's pool. "I'll be stuck in a little room with a bunch of washed up marine biologists discussing already well-known facts and I wont even get to visit Shedds aquarium this time."

Percy laughed, holding out a handful of turtle grass for Mindy to munch on, "I'm sure they all _love _having you around, glad to know you have such a high opinion of them."

"They're not all that bad, but the ones attending this one will be."

"What makes them any different from the ones coming on Tuesday?" Percy asked in exasperation.

"_They're_ competent and are coming in from all around the world," Poseidon said proudly, "This weekends is a much smaller conference for those who can't, or more likely don't want to, come on Tuesday. Now do you see why it would look bad if I did not go?"

"No, not really. You're leaving tonight then?"

"Yes, Zeus is _kind _enough to give me a discount, or so he calls it. It's such a slight discount I ought to just use a different airline."

"Uh-huh."

"I don't like you staying at that apartment," Poseidon changed the subject, "I'll have Nereid or Nereus pick you up and bring you to the aquarium so you wont be so bored, but are you sure you want to stay there?"

"I _can _just get a taxi you know, but yes I'll be fine. I survived a whole year before you came along you know." He did, but it did not mean he had to like it. Ever since Ares' disastrous party two weeks ago he had kept the boy close. He was determined to show the boy that he really _did _care, so Percy ended up staying at Poseidon's house almost every night. He was not comfortable leaving the boy there all weekend, but he let the subject drop for now. Percy was too happy for an argument.

Poseidon sighed, "I'd take you with me I really would, but I'll be in conferences all day and you'd just be sitting around all day."

"I'll be fine, quit worrying," Percy said, smiling from his place in Mindy's pool.

Poseidon frowned down at the boy, who had been in such high spirits throughout the entire conversation. _What tickled him so?_ Poseidon wondered.

"How much longer do we have Mindy?" Percy asked, his smile fading as Mindy butted her head against his chest.

"She's leaving on Tuesday," Poseidon said, watching Percy scratch the calf's snout. He was a little worried about the release; the calf would be absolutely fine, but Percy had grown quite attached to her over the last few weeks. It was a shame they would not be able to directly release her, Mindy was a transfer so he was obligated to transfer her back before her release. He hoped it would not be too hard on Percy.

"Come on," Poseidon said, hoping to bring the smile back to the boy's face, "The main tank needs cleaning and I could use some help."

Percy's face lit up, "You mean I could actually get into a tank? With fish?"

"And a few turtles, some stingrays, but don't worry they've all had their barbs removed."

"Can I touch one?"

"Only if you actually help clean and not just float around petting them," Poseidon said, grinning at the boy's excitement.

"Of course," Percy eagerly agreed and Poseidon laughed.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting them to be so…slimy," Percy confessed as Poseidon walked him up the apartment.

"Most stingrays are covered in a layer of mucous, so yes they can be very slimy." Poseidon chuckled as they came up to the apartment door.

"Neat. Well, have a night trip," Percy said, feeling for the door handle.

"Actually, I'd like to come in and speak with Ugliano," Poseidon said casually. If Percy was going to stay here, the very least he could do was threaten - _talk _to Ugliano.

Percy turned around, frowning. "Alright…but don't get your hopes he's probably out cold."

He opened the door and stepped aside so Poseidon could follow. As Percy closed the door behind him, Poseidon looked around the apartment for the second time. It was somehow even worse then he remembered. Looking around at the trash on the floor and the nauseating stench of stale beer and cheap cigarettes, Poseidon clenched his teeth. He had been so focused on getting to know Percy those first few weeks that his living arrangements were negligible, besides neither of them were comfortable enough to actually live together. But now he found he was perfectly okay with Percy living with him – and he was _not _okay with Percy staying here.

"I changed my mind, you're coming to Chicago with me," Poseidon said.

Percy snorted, "Right, you want me to stay all day in a hotel in a strange big city surrounded by unfamiliar people all by myself?"

Poseidon frowned, kicking a beer bottle out of his way, "Fine, you can stay at Hestia's."

"You're being ridiculous, I can just stay here."

"What's he doing here?" Poseidon scowled at the interruption, turning his displeased glare to Percy's stepfather who stumbled out of his bedroom.

"Percy's my son," Poseidon felt the need to remind him.

"And you have a plane to catch," Percy told him, obviously not expecting Ugliano to be awake by the look of discomfort on his face.

"I've got an hour until I have to be at the airport," Poseidon protested, putting his arm around Percy's shoulders. The boy let out a sigh and Poseidon looked down at him.

"Honestly Poseidon, it's fine just go." Percy groaned, looking so exasperated it softened Poseidon's resolve a little. He really did seem comfortable staying here...

"I don't like him," Poseidon said frankly, ignoring the noise Ugliano made at the declaration, "and I don't feel comfortable leaving you here."

"I'll be at the aquarium all day!" Percy beseeched, "And I'll call you if _I _start to feel uncomfortable."

Poseidon thought about it, "You'll call right away?"

Percy groaned, "If I so much as get a paper cut you'll be the first to know."

"Alright," Poseidon conceded slowly. "Nereid's picking him up at seven each morning," Poseidon told Ugliano firmly.

"Seven?" Percy repeated, wrinkling his nose, "Isn't that a bit early?"

"And she'll drop him off around nine."

"You're letting them kidnap me for twelve hours?"

"He's just sleeping here," Poseidon continued, ignoring Percy's comments and narrowing his eyes at Ugliano. "Alright?" he pressed when the man did not reply.

"Whatever," Ugliano grunted, "Don't know why you thought I'd care." He shook his head and stumbled off to the kitchen, undoubtedly to grab a beer.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" Percy pressed and Poseidon brushed the question off.

"It's only for three and half days," He assured Percy.

"And I'll only be sleeping here," Percy continued exasperate. "You know I thought you were going to be a fun parent, but you're nothing but a worry wart." Percy grinned as Poseidon huffed.

"I'm plenty fun, now why don't you run off and get ready for bed? I have a plane to catch," Poseidon teased, relieved to just see Percy relaxed enough to smile. It was just for the nights, he would be fine.

"You're out of your mind old man, it's not even six."

"Old man?" Poseidon repeated, more amused than irritated. If he did not know better, he'd think Percy was getting tired of him.

"You have a plane to catch," Percy reminded him, giving him a push. It did not get him any closer to the door, but point taken.

"I'm going, I'm going," Poseidon said, hesitating at the door, "I'm just a call away if you need anything."

"I know," Percy said, nodding and at last Poseidon felt a little relieved.

"Good – then I'll see you on Sunday."

* * *

The flight was uneventful and he arrived in Chicago in one piece. He was tempted to call Percy and tell him as much, but thought against it. It was quite early and he did not want to disturb the boy. Instead, he checked into his hotel and tried to sleep.

The first conference was as dull as he predicted. As he listened to his fellow marine biologists fret over rising sea levels and over fishing he wondered why they never wanted to discuss anything new and exciting. He tried to coax the few younger biologists to visit Shedds Aquarium instead of the second conference, but much to his chagrin they all turned him down. So again on Saturday he found himself in a bleak conference room, drumming his fingers against his leg listening to two old marine biologists debate water currents. He did not understand what they were so upset about, if the ocean wanted to change it was going to change and no amount of arguing would stop that. All they could do was go out there and study it. Oh how he longed to be on a boat measuring ocean currents instead of debating it!

The hours dragged on and he was grateful when they finally broke for lunch. He stepped outside; needing to get away from the confined space he had been stuffed in for the last day and a half. He looked longingly at the people bustling along the streets, envying their freedom. He sighed, resigning himself to the next seven hours of monotonous debate when his cell phone buzzed. Welcoming the distraction, Poseidon pulled out his phone and checked caller ID; it was Percy.

"Percy?" Poseidon answered concerned, "what's wrong?"

"Oh um…nothing's wrong, I just…Hi." Came Percy's almost stammered reply.

"Oh," Poseidon said, relieved. He waited for Percy to continue, but the boy stayed oddly silent. "You didn't get a paper cut did you?" Poseidon teased, remembering Percy's words before he left.

He thought he heard Percy chuckle, "No, no I didn't." Another pause. "How's the conference?"

"Terribly boring, I think I might fall asleep." Poseidon sighed, watching his colleagues file back into the conference room.

"That sucks," Percy said sympathetically.

Poseidon waited again for him to say something more and when nothing more was forthcoming he asked, "Percy, are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yes," Percy assured him. "Just fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you – "

"You're not bothering me," Poseidon reassured him, settling down outside the conference room, "If anything you're rescuing me. Nobody will care if I'm late rejoining if I was talking to my son. What are you up to then?"

"I'm just finished feeding Mindy," Percy said and Poseidon heard a splash.

"Where are Nereid and Nereus?" Poseidon asked, still not convinced that everything was 'okay'.

"Cleaning out the shark tank," Percy sighed. "And they said I can't help."

"You may certainly not," Poseidon agreed and he chuckled as Percy sighed again. A thought hit him and he asked with a grin, "Percy, are you bored?"

"No," Percy denied immediately, "not really. Mindy's great company…it's just quiet around here…"

"Without me?" Poseidon finished, "You really are bored aren't you?"

"No," Percy protested again, "It's just…odd."

"Alright," Poseidon chuckled.

In an obvious attempt to change the subject Percy asked, "What are you discussing at this conference?"

Poseidon humored him and began to explain antiquated material being debated across the hall. As he explained the implications of current change to Percy one of the stuffy older members stuck his head out of the conference hall. He looked pointedly at Poseidon's cell phone and then at Poseidon himself and then at the conference room, jutted his head before fixing the younger biologist with a hard look.

Poseidon sighed, "I'm being beckoned. Sorry, but it looks like I'll have to let you go." He paused, "Thanks for calling, the distraction was very welcomed. Go find an intern or something and stay out of trouble. Bye," he heard Percy echo the farewell before he hung up. Walking back to the conference room he schooled his expression into one of seriousness, nodding at the man at the door as he took his seat.

The woman sitting next to him, one of the newer biologists with unhampered enthusiasm, spared him an amused smile.

"My son," he explained, shrugging.

"Was something wrong?"

"No, I think he was just bored," Poseidon chuckled, "He's at my aquarium and was complaining that it was quiet and odd."

"Aww, sounds like he misses you," The woman cooed.

Poseidon looked at her in surprised, missed him? He thought back to what Percy had said. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "I think you might be right."

* * *

Poseidon managed to convince Zeus into giving him tickets for an earlier flight and arrived in New York around noon Sunday – six hours before Percy expected him. He pull up to the aquarium in high spirits and was greeted by Nereus.

"Didn't expect you here," Nereus grunted.

"It's my aquarium isn't it?" Poseidon asked light, "Where's Percy?"

"Not here, he told Nereid not to pick him up today, smart," Nereus growled.

"Not here?" Poseidon repeated, his good mood evaporating.

"Said he had plans or something."

Poseidon frowned, concerned. Percy did not have any real friends and Poseidon was the only family the boy had – how could he have plans? Leaving Nereus, Poseidon turned around and headed back out to his car, worry niggling at the back of his mind. _Maybe he just did not feel like well, _Poseidon tried to calm himself, dialing Percy's number as he climbed into his car. The phone rang twice before a bright voice that most certainly did not belong to Percy answered, "Hello Uncle P!"

It took Poseidon a good moment to connect the chipper voice to that of his eccentric nephew but once he did he snapped out a confused and irritated, "Apollo? What are you doing with my son's phone?"

"Holding onto it, it's not waterproof you know."

"Apollo," Poseidon snapped, "You're not making any sense, where's Percy?"

"At the beach with Thalia, Nico and me."

Poseidon leaned back in his seat, surprised, "You took them to the beach?"

"Yep," Apollo confirmed cheerfully, "Aunt Hestia was worrying about how Percy did not have any friends his age and I suggested Thalia and Nico. Dad didn't think it was a good idea, said they'd be sure to butt heads like you all do, so of course I had to try it! Now I'll be honest it was touch and go there for a while, especially with Percy and Thalia. But then like flicking a switch, they were all laughing and smiling! I do believe they're best cousins in the making! It really was quite brilliant of me."

"Apollo," Poseidon interrupted, "What beach?"

Apollo told him and was about to continue rambling, so Poseidon hastily hung up. The beach was easy enough to find and Apollo was even easier to locate.

"Hey Uncle P!" He called, grinning and waving as his uncle walked up. Poseidon raised an eyebrow at his nephew's Speedo.

"Working on my tan," Apollo explained, "It's coming along rather well."

"I imagine," Poseidon said, turning to look out at the water. He spotted three familiar heads bobbing, and the distant sound of laughter reached him. Percy seemed to be genuinely having a good time. "He's having fun."

"Yep!" Apollo happily agreed. They watched the children splash around for a little longer before Poseidon turned back to his nephew.

"Thank you," He said sincerely, "It's good to see him laughing and hanging around people his age."

"That's what I thought!" Apollo agreed cheerfully. They sat in silence for a while, Poseidon watching his son laugh and smile, Apollo watching scantily clothed beach goers. As the sun began to climb low in the sky, the three children left the water. Nico looked surprised to see Poseidon there but Thalia did not.

"Hello Uncle Poseidon," She said and Percy's head turned.

"Poseidon?" Percy repeated, "I did not think your plane was in yet."

"I got an earlier flight," Poseidon said, standing up and brushing the sand off his pants, "I'm glad to see you're having fun."

"Yes we are," Nico agreed, a small grin on his face. They looked happy, all three of them, and Poseidon smiled right back.

"Good, now I suppose you three are hungry?"

"There's a nice restaurant down the road," was Thalia's response, which Poseidon translated as 'yes'.

"Now wait," Apollo interrupted, "I didn't bring any money and I have to get Nico home before Hades gets back."

"Without feeding the poor boy?" Poseidon said, "Now that would hardly be fair."

"And I've got Hera's credit card," Thalia said.

"How - " Apollo stammered.

"Excellent," Poseidon interrupted, throwing an arm around Percy's shoulder, "Dinner's on Hera then. Where'd you park Apollo?"

"Down here," Nico supplied, leading the way, grinning.

"Lovely," Poseidon said following the boy and leaving a conflicted Apollo behind.

Percy shook his head, but he laughed, "You're awfully happy for coming back from a dreadful weekend."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," He mused, "At least not at the end. I even learned a thing or two."

"Really?" Percy asked incredibly.

"Really," He agreed laughing, "But it's good to be back." He paused, waiting for some reply. He did not know what he expect – a 'yeah I missed you'? Unlikely. When no such sentiment was expressed (not that he really expected one) he said in light teasing tone, "You know, I think I almost missed you."

Percy's lips curled up and he joked back, in the same light teasing tone his father used, "Are you saying your colleagues weren't entertaining enough for you?"

Poseidon laughed, figuring that was as close to an 'I missed you too' he was going to get.

"Hey Uncle Poseidon?" Thalia called, "Can I drive?"

"Do you have your learners permit?"

"Yes."

"Is that Zeus' car?"

"Yes."

"Then of course you may."

* * *

**A/N Sorry this is so late, but life happens. I won't bore you with the details. A little more fluff this chapter and some ****Olympian family bonding. Coming soon: fevers, confrontations, and the 'D' word...not necessarily in that order. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed! Hope you enjoyed~ **


	10. Chapter 10

~* Chapter 10 ~*

Dreary overcast and unseasonably cool temperatures greeted New York Tuesday morning. Such weather, Poseidon decided, was perfect for a day like today. It was sad, but not oppressively so, but at the same time promised something more to come. Such were his thoughts as he watched Percy say good-bye to Mindy.

The helicopter sent to pick the manatee up was due any moment now and Percy knelt beside her little pool, gently running his fingers along her head. Poseidon wanted to reassure him that she would be fine, she was a wild animal after all and had all her natural instincts, but he held back. Right now, Percy just needed to say goodbye. Poseidon heard the whirl of helicopter blades and he called softly to the boy, "Stay here and keep Mindy company, I'll go greet our guests and help them with their equipment."

"Okay," Percy said.

Poseidon pondered that tone as he walked down the stairs to the parking lot turned runway. Percy did not sound particularly sad or resigned... he actually sounded completely normal. Perhaps he had worried about nothing...

He greeted the biologist from Florida and her helpers as they stepped out of the helicopter. They unloaded the special stretcher and hose and began to haul it up to Mindy's pool. Percy was right where Poseidon had left him, gently scratching the calf's head. His heard turned at the commotion, then he leaned down to whisper something to Mindy before getting out of the way. Poseidon and the visiting biologist checked over Mindy one last time - double checking her vitals and making sure she was ready for release.

After Mindy was giving the clear bill of health, they slipped the stretcher into the water and under the manatee. Once they got her situated properly, they carefully carried her down to the waiting helicopter, one of the aids running water over the calf as they moved. They gently set Mindy down in her specialized seat and the aid with the hose climbed in next to her, making sure the calf was properly moist.

As Poseidon climbed out of the helicopter he looked for Percy. The boy had followed them out and was standing awkwardly in the background, fidgeting.

"Percy," He called, reaching an arm out to gently tap the boy's shoulder, "We just finished getting Mindy comfortable."

The biologist walked over and smiled kindly at them, "We are all set to go - Mindy's in wonderful condition. Once we get back to Florida we'll make sure the transfer did not stress her out to much and then release her back into the wild."

"Good," Percy said and Poseidon smiled. They stood there, Poseidon's arm still around the boy, as the helicopter took off a little while later, whisking the little calf back home.

"She'll be alright," Poseidon felt compelled to comfort.

"I think you're right," Percy said slowly, "It'll be new and frightening for a while...but she'll be with her own kind and they'll look after her. Keep her safe."

Poseidon smiled and ruffled Percy's hair, pleased with Percy's response and acceptance. "That's the spirit. Now, we have a conference to get ready for."

"I get to sit in right?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I think it'll be very interesting for you. Not to mention for us, we don't often have children sit in with us." Poseidon mused, leading Percy away from the now abandoned parking-lot-turned-runway.

"Is that allowed?" Percy asked with a frown.

"It's my conference, it's allowed," Poseidon said, wishing Percy could see the wink he unthinkingly threw the boy's way. "Now, we have a few errands to run before everyone arrives. We'll grab a bite to eat, stop at a store real quick, and then head back to the aquarium to set up okay?"

"Okay..." Percy echoed.

They stopped at a Subway a short time later, conveniently located near their grocery store. As they were eating, Poseidon noted that Percy seemed to play with his food then actually eat it. Poseidon frowned, had the boy been more upset then he let on? Percy ended up throwing away more of the sandwich then he ate. Silently vowing to carefully watch him, Poseidon ushered the boy off to the store.

It took some convincing to get Percy to accompany him into the store - he complained there was nothing for a blind boy to do and he would be better off waiting in the car. Poseidon would have none of that. He let Percy push the cart while he went in front, one hand on the front of the cart to steer. It worked pretty well; they only ran into a few things.

"We seem to be picking up a lot of stuff," Percy said as Poseidon dumped an armful of groceries into their cart.

"I got a few things for home as well. Hestia insisted that you needed 'real' food instead of visiting restaurants every night. I don't really get what the difference is, but she wouldn't leave me alone so I promised to get some. How's chicken noodle soup, mac'n'cheese, and bread sound?"

"Er, alright but I don't see how bread's a meal," Percy said.

"Toast, for breakfast. Or sandwiches."

"We'll need something to go in the sandwich you know," Percy pointed out.

"Of course," Poseidon agreed. They went about this manner until their cart was almost full.

"I think that about covers it," Poseidon said, "Do you want anything else?" Percy hesitated and Poseidon added, "Don't be afraid to ask for something Percy, it's fine. You just have to let me know."

"Could we get some Motrin?" Percy asked, his face turned towards the floor.

"Motrin?" Poseidon repeated, frowning. "Do you not feel good?"

"I just have a little headache," Percy muttered to his shoes.

Poseidon reached across the cart to put a hand on Percy's forehead. He _did _feel a little warm. "Just a headache?" Poseidon pressed.

"Mostly, yeah."

"Alright, we'll get some." Poseidon assured him. After they got the Motrin they checked out and ran back to the house to put away their 'real' food.

"Do you want one of the tablets right now?" Poseidon asked, pulling the Motrin out a bag.

"Yeah," Percy said, carefully maneuvering around the kitchen to get a glass of water. He was getting much better at not bumping into things, Poseidon noted with amusement.

"Here," Poseidon said, carefully placing one pill in the palm of Percy's hand. "You do look rather pale," Poseidon noted, frowning as Percy swallowed the pill. He felt the boy's forehead again. He still felt warm. "Maybe you should go lie down."

"Alright," Percy said, gently feeling his way to the couch where he laid down.

"Let me know if you start feeling any worse," Poseidon told him, taking his time putting away the rest of the groceries so Percy could rest a little longer. He made a cup of coffee and took his time draining it, watching the clock. He knew he had to leave soon, his colleagues were expected soon and he still had not set up.

He walked out to the living room and peered down at Percy, he appeared to be sleeping. "Percy," He called softly and unseeing eyes opened. "How do you feel?"  
"Sleepy," Percy muttered, clearly not to happy about being woken. He turned to the side and nuzzled his face into the arm of the couch, "Do you have to go back to the aquarium?"

"Yeah, but if you really don't feel good I can stay," Poseidon said slowly. This conference was really important and he'd loath to cancel it…but he could not leave Percy if he was needed.

"I'm fine, go ahead. I'll just stay here and sleep."

"Are you sure?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah." Came the sleepy reply.

"Because I can – "

Percy groaned against the couch in exasperation, "Dad! I've lived in New York all by myself for a whole year I think I can handle a little headache alone in your isolated house. Just go!"

Poseidon froze, staring down at the boy in shock. Dad. It was a word he had heard many times, coming from the mouths of his nieces and nephews or children on the street, but it never been directed at him before. Somehow, it never quite _sounded _so…important before.

Ignorant of Poseidon's surprise, Percy continued, "I stayed home alone all the time when I was sick before. Mom had to work during the day so I'd take care of myself until she got home. I'll be absolutely _fine _here for a few hours." He paused, obviously waiting for a reply. After a moment he turned his head upward, frowning at his father's lack of response, "What?"

"Nothing," Poseidon said automatically, "That sounds alright. Just make sure to have your phone near by so you can call me if you feel any worse. The Motrin container said to take one tablet every four to six hours, so if you feel any worse after that times up go ahead and take another one. You took the first one at eleven-ish so wait until at least four-ish if you feel like you should take another. I don't really know when I'll get back, it might be pretty late."

"Got it," Percy said, burying his face back in the couch. Poseidon watched him in wonder. He did not realize what he said, Poseidon realized. He wondered if he ought to point it out, but decided against it. He took out a blanket and draped it over the boy, who muttered something that sounded like 'oh for heaven's sake just go already'. He chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair, feeling particularly affectionate.

"Have a nice nap," Poseidon whispered, smiling as he make sure Percy's phone was within the boy's reach before making his way to the aquarium.

* * *

"That went very well," Poseidon said happily as the last of the biologist left. He had been careful to make sure the conference did not extend to long, regardless it still was nine thirty.

"Almost ten hours," Nereid said happily, coming up beside him, "and very informative. I concur, it did go very well." She smiled and waved at a lingering biologist before turning back to Poseidon, "I thought Percy was going to sit in though?"

"He's got a headache and wanted to rest," Poseidon said, checking his phone. Still no messages. "So I suppose I better be getting back to him."

"Did you give him anything?"

"Motrin," Poseidon said and she nodded, satisfied.

"Well, tell him he was missed and I hope he feels better."

"I will," Poseidon assured her, "Goodnight." He climbed into his car, feeling quite happy, wondering what Percy was up to. He could not have slept the entire time Poseidon was away, he would probably find the child bored out of his mind listening to the TV.

When he opened the front door he noted that he was half-correct, the couch was empty.

"Percy," Poseidon called, mostly to alert the boy to his presence. He took off his shoes, sighing as he toed two pairs of Percy's out of his way. He would have to talk to the boy about where he left those – just because he was blind did not mean he could leave them anywhere.

"Percy?" Poseidon called again when no answer was forthcoming, heading up the stairs. He heard the sound of the shower running and relaxed. _He couldn't have heard me, _Poseidon thought, _I should knock and let him know I'm here. _

He walked up to the door to do just that when he noticed the steam seeping through the edge of the door. "Percy," he said, knocking on the door. No response. "I'm going to crack the door to let some steam out."

As he cracked the door a little, much more steam came out then he expected and, concerned, he opened it all the way – only to be met with a wall of steam.

"Percy?!" Poseidon called, alarmed, sweeping his arms through the air to try and disperse the steam. He stepped into the bathroom, _what if he slipped, passed out, to weak to get up – _

"Percy?" He managed to find the shower curtain and pulled it back, waving his free hand back and forth to disperse more steam, and found himself staring down at Percy. He was sitting on the shower floor, knees pulled tight against his chest and his arms wrapped securely around them. His back and shoulders were beat red from the scalding water, but the boy did not even seem to notice. His head turned up at Poseidon's latest call, bland eyes searching for something they could never see. The sight was so terribly heartbreaking that it froze Poseidon, his heart in his throat.

But a moment later, the almost suffocating steam snapped him into action. He turned the water off and stared disbelieving at the boy, "Damnit Percy, what are you trying to do, burn your skin off." He reached out to touch Percy's burned back, but stopped. How were you supposed to treat burns? He wondered in panic. Cool water right? He turned the water back on; making sure the water was cool not cold.

"Poseidon," Percy acknowledged, his voice was so soft and faint and _hurt. _

"Yes, I'm here," Poseidon said, even more alarmed. "It's okay, it'll be okay." He turned off the water and gently draped a towel over Percy's shoulders. "Here, get out and _gently _drive off. I'll be right back."

He helped Percy get out the shower, which really felt like he was dragging Percy out more then assisting and lead him to his bedroom. Satisfied, Poseidon quickly ran downstairs. What else did you do to help heal burns? He grabbed another Motrin tablet and a bottle of aloe vera gel before returning to Percy's room.

The boy himself was sitting on his bed, dried and dressed only in a pair of boxers. He was sitting in the same position Poseidon found him in, knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them.

"Hold still," Poseidon said softly, sitting next to the boy, "I need to take care of those burns." He took a good look at Percy's back – the burn was spread over his entire back and a good part of his shoulders and lower neck. "Shit, that's a big burn. Here," He handed Percy the pill and a glass of water, "Can you take this?"

Percy did not reply, he just took the pill. "I'm going to spread some aloe vera on the burn okay?" No response. He sighed and gently began rubbing in the gel.

"What where you thinking?" Poseidon admonished, horrified at the extent of the burn as he wiped his hands on Percy's discarded towel, "Couldn't you feel how hot the water was?"

"No," came the soft reply.

"No?" Poseidon repeated, almost irritated, but looking around at Percy's honest face he realized Percy was telling the truth.

"I turned the water up as high as it would go, but I couldn't feel it." Percy hugged his knees tighter, "I was cold."

Poseidon tried to imagine Percy sitting there, bombarded with scalding water but still cold. "How long were you in there?"

"I don't know." Poseidon tried not to groan.

"Alright, alright. But hey, next time you're cold just wrap up in a blanket okay? Stay away from things that could burn you got it?" No response again. Poseidon sighed and picked up the towel, drying Percy's still dripping hair. Percy swallowed hard and Poseidon stopped, looking down at him.

"I thought you were my mom." Percy said, in that same soft, faint, _hurt _voice he had used in the shower. Poseidon started, but Percy was not done, "Which is stupid because she's gone…but I thought you were her." Tears filled his eyes and he hugged himself tighter. "She'd always try to come home early when I was sick. And then, I heard someone calling my name…and it was stupid and impossible but I thought it was _her." _The tears started to spill over, running down his face in little heartbreaking streams.

"Oh Percy," Poseidon said, wrapped his arms around the boy, mindful of the burns. He pulled his son close, feeling the boy's body tremble and the tears fall quicker. Percy turned into his father's embrace; burying his face into Poseidon's neck.

"I miss her so much," he croaked, his voice broken and lost, hands clenching tightly at Poseidon's shirt. _"I miss her so much," _he cried, his entire body shaking and heaving as he started to sob.

Poseidon was lost as Percy clung to him, unable to find any words to soothe Percy's hurt. He wanted nothing more then some way to make all his pain disappear - he never felt so helpless. So, he just held his son tightly, rocking him and murmuring soft nothings as the boy sobbed.

* * *

**A/N Hope everyone is having a lovely extended weekend. Now that school's started, I might only update every other week, but we're getting towards the end now. Several people have wondered why Percy hasn't moved in with Poseidon yet and this is one of the reasons why. Also they have only known each other for a few weeks, but now they know each other better that ball will start rolling. Depending on if I'll add an epilogue it looks like this is going to be fifteen/sixteen chapters. Thanks to everyone for your support! Hope you enjoyed ~***


	11. Chapter 11

~* Chapter 11 *~`

"He said he was cold," Poseidon said, running his hand across his face. "And that he couldn't feel the water."

"You need to check his temperature and quick, if he couldn't feel that then he might be very sick," Hestia warned, "Do you have a thermometer?"

"I'm sterilizing one now," Poseidon said, using tongs to pull a thermometer from a boiling pot of water. "I use it to monitor my tanks, but it should do right?"

"For now, you'll be needing a human one though," Hestia sighed, "Do you want me to come down?"

"Maybe, let me check his temperature." Poseidon said carefully drying off the hot thermometer. He did not want any more burns tonight.

"Is he still asleep?"  
"Yeah," Poseidon said softly. Percy had cried himself to sleep last night. Poseidon held him for a while, just rocking him back and forth as the boy drifted into a restless sleep, before laying him down. He was still warm at that time, but Poseidon could not tell if it was from the water or fever.

"I'll go check on him now, hold on," Poseidon put the phone aside and sat down next to the sleeping child.

"Percy," he coaxed softly, "I need you to wake up for a second." Percy shifted and Poseidon gently shook his arm. "Just for a minute Percy." Percy's eyes blearily opened and Poseidon helped him to sit up.

"Open your mouth so I can take your temperature," Poseidon instructed and Percy complied. "One hundred and two," Poseidon repeated with a frown. He let Percy lie back down, making sure he was on his stomach as to not aggravate the burn and picked the phone back up, repeating the temperature to Hestia.

"That's not too terrible, but make sure to keep an eye on him and check frequently, if his temperature gets any higher I'd take him to the hospital," Hestia advised, "Do you still want me to come down?"

"Later," Poseidon said, pulling the covers over Percy, "It's two in the morning, go to bed and call me when you wake up."

"Make sure you get some sleep too," Hestia told him, "Just check on him every now and again."

"Yeah, alright," Poseidon said, "Goodnight Hestia."

"Goodnight Poseidon." Hestia said softly and she hung up. Poseidon pulled a chair up to Percy's bed and settled in. He did not want to fall asleep, but closing his eyes for a little while would not be too bad. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

He woke up periodically, usually whenever Percy moved, took the boy's temperature and they both fell back asleep. He called the aquarium around eight and told them they would not be coming in. He was bringing Percy a Motrin and glass of water soon after when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked." Poseidon called and Hestia walked in.

"Thank you for coming," he said, kissing her cheek, "I was just bringing these up to Percy."

"Perhaps we should move him down here, onto the couch," Hestia said, "It's more open, close to the kitchen and a bathroom."

"You think so?" Poseidon asked with a frown.

"Yes, is he awake?"

"He's in and out of it," Poseidon explained, taking her upstairs. He gently tapped Percy's shoulder and helped his boy sit up.

"Hestia's here," Poseidon told him softly, pressing the Motrin and glass of water into his hand. Percy managed a little smile and took the offered pill.

"Hello dear, how do you feel?" Hestia asked kindly, putting her hand against his forehead.

"Terrible," Percy rasped and Poseidon frowned in concern. For Percy to admit he felt terrible meant the poor boy must be really sick. Hestia tsked sympathetically, ruffling Percy's hair.

"Alright, well do you feel like moving a little? We want to move you down to the couch downstairs okay?"

"Downstairs?" Percy repeated, wrinkling his nose a little.

"We'll be right here helping you," Hestia assured him, steadying him as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Poseidon stepped forward and put an arm around the shaking boy's shoulders to help him stand.

"I got you," he soothed, letting Percy lean against him as they started for the stairs. It was not all that hard going down; they went slow and stopped once when Percy felt dizzy. Hestia brought down some blankets and made the couch comfortable as Poseidon helped Percy to it.

"There you are," Poseidon said as Percy curled up on the couch, pulling the covers tightly around him.

"That should work better," Hestia said, soothing Percy's hair back. "Now, I just stopped by real quick to make sure you were okay. I'll stop by again after work, okay?"

"Okay," Poseidon and Percy replied in unison.

"Good," She placed a kiss on Percy's forehead and pulled Poseidon along with her to the door. "If you need anything, just text me okay? Keep him hydrated, only light foods, and keep him off his back."

"Got it, thank you," he said earnestly, allowing his dear sister to place a kiss on his cheek. He watched her pull out of the driveway and drive away. He turned back around and went over to Percy. He was not asleep this time; instead he was just lying, shivering, on the couch. He looked so miserable.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Poseidon asked, unsure of a way to make him less miserable.

"Not right now," Percy croaked, "maybe just some water?"

"Of course," Poseidon said, retreating to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. He put a pot of coffee on for himself and brought Percy his water. He took Percy's temperature again (one hundred and two still) and took a seat across from the couch. He put in a funny movie so Percy would have something entertaining to listen to. About halfway through the movie, Percy started coughing.

"Do you want more water?" Poseidon asked concerned.

"Y-yeah," Percy coughed. As Poseidon refilled his cup, Percy's coughing got worse. His entire body shook and the boy struggled to sit up. Poseidon quickly put the glass down and helped pull Percy upright. He patted his boy on the back as the cough racked him, handing him the glass of water once the fit was through.

"Alright?" Poseidon asked, displeased with this new symptom, just the fever was bad enough. He brushed Percy's hair back and tucked the blanket around his erect form.

"Mother hen," Percy muttered, but he allowed his father to fuss. "No, you don't need to take my temperature again, you took it an hour ago," Percy gave a weak watery chuckle as Poseidon reached for the thermometer. Poseidon raised an eyebrow; surprised Percy had guessed his intent.

"How do you feel?" Poseidon asked, reaching for the glass of water instead of the thermometer, smiling a little at Percy's mock exasperation.

"Crappy," Percy replied honestly, "I'm cold, my throat burns, and I can't stop shaking."

Poseidon took careful note of his complaints and asked, "How's your back?" There was a pause and Poseidon wondered if he should not have brought that up. Was Percy embarrassed about last night? Did he want to forget it ever happened and never speak of it?

"It stings...like a sunburn," Percy said slowly, a statement that was followed by a nasty coughing fit. Poseidon held the water out to him and the boy gladly took it.

"Not too bad then," Poseidon said, hoping to put Percy at ease.

"Do you want to try and eat something?" Poseidon asked, "You barely ate yesterday."

Percy's face turned a little green at the mention of food. "I'm not hungry."

"Could you just eat a few crackers?" Poseidon pressed gently, concerned.

Percy hesitated before relenting, "I'll try a few."

"Good," Poseidon said, relieved, "I'll go grab some." He went to the kitchen and a grabbed a few saltine crackers and brought them back to Percy. He tapped Percy's shoulder and gently put the crackers in his hand. He settled down next to Percy, pulling out his computer intending to get some paperwork done. Percy nibbled lightly on his crackers, shaking and coughing and looking generally miserable.

The movie ended and Poseidon let Percy flick through the channels, reading the titles aloud for him until he found something Percy liked. Percy dozed off a little after that. Even in his sleep his breathing was labored and choppy and Poseidon spent more time listening to him breath then doing any actual work. Percy did not stay asleep long however. An hour later he stirred and awoke with a coughing fit.

"What t-time is it?" Percy stammered, clearing his throat and reaching his arm out blindly for his glass of water.

"Almost two," Poseidon said, moving the glass closer to Percy's groping hand. He took the boy's temperature again and was displeased to see it was more or less the same.

"I'm going to make some lunch, do you think you could eat anything? A few more crackers or some soup?"

"Maybe a little bit of soup," Percy said, "although I don't know if I'll eat it all."

"We'll try," Poseidon said. He made lunch quickly and poured Percy a little bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"It's not all that hot, but be careful all the same," Poseidon said, his eyes drifting to Percy's burned shoulders. He did not want to deal with any more burns.

"Thanks," Percy muttered, cradling the bowl in his arms. He pulled the bowl close to his face and just let the steam float up over his face.

"Are you still cold?" Poseidon asked, "I can get you another blanket or turn on the heat."

"I'm okay…"

"Are you sure?" Poseidon asked, scratching his head. Percy tilted his chin up so he would have been staring at his father if he could see. "I don't really know what I'm doing," Poseidon confessed, "I feel a bit useless."

"You're doing pretty good," Percy rasped, his lips twitching. He hesitated before adding, "I'm not used to someone caring for me...Mom wasn't home a lot when I was sick so I'd just take care of myself... It's kinda weird having you around."

"It's weird for me too if that makes you feel better," Poseidon chuckled, surprised at Percy's admission and pleased he felt comfortable enough to open up. Percy laughed, or at least he started to but was interrupted by a coughing fit. When it passed, he settled back into the couch, looking decidedly happier and tried a spoonful of soup. Poseidon let him eat in peace and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Poseidon got his computer back out, intending to_ actually_ do work this time around. He started to make some serious headway in the paperwork when Percy suddenly lurched forward. Poseidon did not have time to ask what was wrong before Percy disappeared into the bathroom.

Poseidon stood hesitantly and walked slowly over to the door. He could hear Percy retching and he winced. He shifted awkwardly outside, knowing better then to ask if Percy was okay, but unsure as to what exactly he should do. Percy had not shut the door all the way in his haste and Poseidon gently opened it completely.

The bathroom smelled of vomit and his poor son sat trembling on the floor, a hand on either side of the toilet. It was terribly unsanitary and, due to Percy's lack of sight, not all the sick actually made it into the toilet. Poseidon could not help but wrinkle his nose at the mess, but he stepped forward and took out a towel and wet it.

"Here," He said softly, gently rubbing Percy's sore back in what he hoped was a soothing manner, holding out the wet cloth to his face. Percy took the cloth in slightly shaking hands and cleaned himself up. Poseidon left him quickly to bring the boy his glass of water that Percy gratefully accepted with a soft 'thanks'.

"Do you feel any better?" Poseidon asked as Percy took tiny sips of his water.

"No." Percy coughed, "I feel awful."

"Alright," Poseidon soothed, unconsciously reaching out to rub the sick child's back again. "Come on, let's get you back to the couch. Do you need help up?"

Percy hesitated before nodding and Poseidon gently helped pull him to his feet, wrapping an arm around the weak child's shoulders. He half carried the boy back to the couch.

"I don't suppose you want anymore of this soup?" Poseidon asked, nudging Percy's half empty bowl. Percy's face turned green at the word 'soup' and that is all he needed to know. "It's alright, I'll just take care of it."

Poseidon cleared up what was left of Percy's meager lunch and, after checking to make sure Percy was all right, went to clean the bathroom. It was disgusting, but it had to be done. After cleaning up, he went back to check on his boy. Percy was curled up on the couch, the blanket pulled snugly around him, looking absolutely terrible. Poseidon brought him a new glass of water and, he took a tiny sip from it. Watching Percy, with his slightly trembling hands all swaddled up in blankets and still green in the face, Poseidon got the overwhelming urge to reach out and comfort the boy. He reached out and ruffled Percy's hair, letting his hand linger on his forehead to feel Percy's temperature. He was still burning up.

"Thanks," Percy muttered, his eyes closed.

"For what?" Poseidon asked, confused, but instead of a reply all he heard was Percy's slightly choppy breathing as he drifted off to sleep. Poseidon brought a bucket and towel over to the couch - just in case Percy was sick again. And he was. Not even ten minutes after he fell asleep, Percy woke up with a jerk and made good use of the bucket. Percy spent the next few hours up-heaving and coughing while Poseidon rubbed his back and cleaned out the bucket when necessary.

He was getting better at comforting the sick boy, or at least he thought so. He made sure to keep Percy's hydrated and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. He was just re-checking his temperature when there was a knock at the door. Poseidon looked up with a frown as the door just opened, but it was only Hestia who walked in. She clicked her tongue sympathetically when she saw Percy still curled up on the couch with the bucket beside him.

"How's he doing?" She asked softly.

"He's been throwing up a lot, and he does not want to eat anything," Poseidon explained.

"He's been drinking lots of water right?"

"Yeah."

"That's good," Hestia said, walking up to the groggy boy. "Hello Percy," she called softly with a smile.

Percy turned his head towards the sound and smiled weakly, "Hi Aunt Hestia."

_Aunt Hestia? When did that start? _Poseidon wondered, watching his sister fret over the boy._ Perhaps around the time 'Dad' started._ He smiled as Hestia continued to fuss over Percy, and the boy obligingly let her.

"You must be hungry Hestia," he said warmly, "Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Poseidon made himself and Hestia a light dinner and they ate in the living room around Percy. Hestia sat at the end of the couch with Percy's feet on her lap while Poseidon sat in a chair near his head. His stomach seemed to have settled a little because he did not throw up anymore, but he still had a fever and a cough. They tried to keep Percy's entertained so he would be less miserable, Hestia would exaggerate stories from their childhood which lead to playful bickering that had Percy laughing.

"Which wasn't as bad as the time Poseidon flooded the house - "

"I didn't flood the house, the bathroom was the only room that flooded."

"Zeus and Hades' rooms were flooded!"

"They got a little wet, they weren't flooded, Zeus and Hades just love to exaggerate that story." Poseidon protested, smiling easily at her mock chastising.

"And I'm sure you had no idea the pipe was going to burst."

"Of course not," Poseidon agreed cheekily, turning to wink at Percy, momentarily forgetting the boy would not be able to see it. It was a hard habit to break, winking was his way of teasing and it was difficult to remember Percy would never know. Indeed, the boy was blissfully unaware. His eyes were closed and there was a small smile on his face. He was breathing easier and deeper then he had all day much to Poseidon's relief.

"I think he may have fallen asleep on us," Hestia said as they watched him breath. Percy gave no sign that he heard her so Poseidon came to the same conclusion - Percy was asleep.

"Good, he could use it," Poseidon said, reaching out to gently ruffle his boy's hair.

"You did real good today," Hestia told him kindly, smiling proudly up at him, "You make a pretty good dad."

Poseidon smiled back, grateful and incredibly touched. He could not find any words to reply but his dear sister seemed to understand as her eyes twinkled.

"He called me that last night," Poseidon divulged.

"Called you what?"

"Dad."

"Oh," Hestia breathed, her eyes flickering back over her nephew, "How did he say it?"

"Accidentally I think," Poseidon said chuckling lightly, "He was getting tired of me hovering I believe and told me to go back to the aquarium, Dad just slipped somewhere in there." He waited, studying the sleeping boy's face, as if he was not anxiously awaiting his sister's interpretation.

Said sister hummed lightly and he looked up to see her smiling kindly at him. "He really likes you," she said, "and I think he's come to trust you. I had my doubts when I first met him; he was so closed off and alone. You may be easier to get along with then Zeus or Hades, but you are stubborn, moody, and have the Olympia tendency to be self-centered. I was worried you'd drive him away, closer into himself." She tilted her head to the side and smiled, "But I forgot to take your heart into consideration. You have a big heart, and you love unconditionally, even if you try to hide it. You take family very seriously, so I should've known you'd take Percy very seriously. You do so well with him, I'm proud of you."

Poseidon had to look away from her kind eyes, shifting his focus to the sleeping boy instead, least he do something embarrassing like tear up. "And I think he knows that now," Hestia continued, unhindered by his change of focus, "He clearly respects you, but I think now it goes beyond that. He called you dad, and maybe he did not really realize what he was saying at the time, but subconsciously he did. He meant it. Dad." He looked up at her; her eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"He's good for you, just like you are for him," Hestia finished, "I don't think you've thrown a tantrum or sulked since he arrived."

"I don't throw tantrums," Poseidon argued and she laughed.

"You're less lonely. I always worried about you, my poor lonely brother. But I'm not too worried anymore."

"Too?"

"You boys have a terrible habit of getting into trouble," she said. Percy coughed and they both turned to look at him, watching as his body shook and then relaxed again.

"He's exhausted," Hestia said with a sigh. She tilted her head to one side and added thoughtfully, "He could use a little vacation."

"A vacation?"

"Yeah, a nice relaxing vacation, just you and him. He's had a stressful few days, he revealed some emotional things to you and then got quite ill. Poor boy could use a little fun." She said, turning to look seriously at her brother, "He's still healing from last year. You're helping him, more then you realize and definitely more then anything the year on his own did. You're going to have a few more rough spots, but he's getting better."

"And you think a vacation will help?"

"I think a vacation would be nice," His sister laughed, "I'm not a therapist or a doctor or anything like that, just a concerned aunt."

"Where would I take him?"

"It can't be all that hard to find somewhere fun to take a young teenager," Hestia chuckled, gently picking Percy's feet off her lap so she could stand up. She tucked the blanket around his legs and turned to her brother with a smile.

"You'll think of something." She brushed her hand over Percy's forehead, probably feeling his temperature one last time.

"He's still a little warm, but I think he's getting better. Call me in the morning and let me know how he's feeling, alright?"

"Alright," Poseidon said, standing up as well. "It's rather late, I have a spare room if you'd like to stay here tonight though."

Hestia tilted her head, contemplating, "Look at that, you being hospitable and wanting me to stay the night."

"I've invited you to stay over before," Poseidon objected.

"Yeah, but never because you wanted me to stay." She smiled at his frown, "Aw, I think that might be the start of a sulk. I haven't seen one of those in a while." She laughed outright at him then, "I'd like to stay. I remember where the room is, no need to walk me up. I'll get ready for bed, and you should wake up Percy and get him to move up to his bed. He'll be more comfortable." She gave him a brief hug and went upstairs.

Poseidon shook his head but stooped down to gently shake Percy's shoulders, "Hey Percy."

"Hm..?"

"Do you think you'd be more comfortable upstairs?" Poseidon asked. What he really wanted to know was did Percy want to go through the trouble of walking upstairs.

A pause. "Pr'obly."

Poseidon chuckled, "Come on then, let's get you upstairs." Poseidon helped the half-awake boy up the stairs and led him straight to his room, where Percy collapsed onto his bed and curled up.

"I'm just next door if you need me. I'll bring the bucket up and put it next to the bed if you need it," he called softly, pulling a blanket over the boy so he would not get cold. Percy looked exhausted, curled up on his bed, and Poseidon ran his finger through his hair thinking, _perhaps Hestia had the right idea. Maybe a little vacation would do him some good._

"M'kay."

He started to leave, but stopped in the doorway to add, "Goodnight Percy,"

"Night Dad…"

He could get use to hearing that, _Dad. _Poseidon smiled as he turned off the light.

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry that took so long, beginning of school and all that. I'll try to do better next chapter. Anyway, there was some more bonding, growing, and fluff. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed :)**


End file.
